Not Another Bella and Daughter Story
by theenvylover
Summary: I was tired of all of the Bella's daughter falls in love with Edward stories so i made my own. Voted Best On Site by some random people you probably don't even care about... :D
1. New house, New pains

Here it goes again.  
I rewrote the story in Alice Swan's (Bella's daughter's) point of view because i realized that i left out some details involving Bella and I couldn't figure out how to put it in Bella's point of view...  
so,  
here it is!  
in **Alice Swan vision!!!  
**-woot-

**_Ultra-superimportant plot:_  
**After Edward left her Bella got really depessed.  
She didn't want to keep going on but pushed herself for the sake of her family.  
one day she gets raped.  
she could've screamed for help but in her depressive state she felt like it was what she deserved.  
now, 7 years later, she moves into a town in North Dakota and finds remains of the past that left her behind...  
**Reviews determine the fate of the story**  
does it go on or will it end here?  
only you can decide.  
-the**envy**lover

**Not Another Bella and Daughter Story**

I looked out the window at the new house. I stifled a groan and let out a small 'hmph'.

"Mommy you lie."

"No I don't, Alice." My head flung around to meet her eyes. She was my mother but her face showed no aging. She was twenty five but didn't look a day over twenty. She was really thin, too thin considering I was born only six years ago. She lost the baby weight fast from the nights she spent awake. She tried not to sleep often, but when she did she always woke up screaming. Maybe this move was her plan to get away from those memories. Grand Forks, North Dakota was the extreme opposite of Tallahassee, Florida.

"You said it was bigger," I pouted. Looking out at the shack of a house I started to plan my escape. Maybe I could sneak on a plane to Australia…

"I said it was bigger than our apartment and it is," she said, directing her gaze to the surrounding forest. I couldn't argue with that so I got out of the car and skipped to my mom's side. When she got out I grabbed her hand and motioned to the house.

"Let's go inside!" She handed me the key and I started jumping. When I settled down I inserted the key and turned. I threw open the door and ran inside, judging which room was the biggest. I found the master bedroom and grinned. "I call this room!" I screamed. She would hear me. I climbed onto the bed and started jumping again.

Minutes later mom walked in and pointed smugly to the closet. "I already called this room; my stuff's already in there." I jumped off the bed and headed to the closet. I groaned.

"But you got the bigger room _last_ time!" I whined. She smiled.

"When _you_ buy the house, _you_ can have the big room." I smiled at the thought of my own house and skipped to my new room. I looked at the empty space and mentally decided where everything would go. When I had a set plan I wondered into the living room and turned on the TV. I skipped around until I found the history channel. It was a rerun of "Engineering an Empire" so I settled for SpongeBob.

About two hours of yellow sponges later the doorbell sounded. I heard muffles in the other room before the squeak and thud of mom getting off the bed. She trudged past me to the door, obviously not eager to welcome anybody. I turned the volume down slightly to hear their conversation.

"Hello, Miss…" a man started. I looked over the back of the couch to find a middle-aged man with short black hair.

"Swan."

"Swan," he repeated with a smile. "I am Jack Turner, I live next door." He paused to motion to his house. "I was wondering; do you need help moving in?"

"Actually, there's not that much to move, only a few small boxes in the car. We came by last week to drop off most of the bigger items."

"A little help is better than none." _What a persistent dork_. I laughed lightly at my comment and turned my attention back to the TV.

They came back moments later with boxes and set them down on the table. On the TV people started dancing. I heard a muffled laugh from the man before I turned to look at him.

"Your daughter?" he asked my mom. She nodded. "How old?"

What? Was I not smart enough to answer a simple question or was I not important enough? Either way was unacceptable.

"This many!" I announced cutely, holding up three fingers on both hands. Let him think what he wants. The fact was _he_ was not good enough for _me_ to waste _my_ time on. I turned back around and stared at the TV.

They went back out to the car to get more boxes. I muted the TV to hear their conversation.

"Is there a sale on houses I didn't hear of?" the man joked. Is he calling us _cheep_?!?

"What?"

"You're the second family to move in this week," he stated proudly. "The other lives just behind these forests." _Who cares?_  
"Oh?" Mom seemed to support my _Who cares?_ thought…

"Yep, but they're a little different. The man's a doctor and the woman is a housewife. The strange thing is, they're only in their twenties but they adopted _five_ teenagers!"

I heard a box drop and several plates break. I sat up and stared out of the open door, just in time to see my mom drop to the ground.

* * *

**when you don't review i automatically think you don't like it.  
****even if it's short,  
_PLEASE REVIEW!_  
**thank you

_disclaimer_- Twilight © and all of its contents are owned by † **Stephenie Meyer** † and not me.


	2. The Other Alice

**-random bit of extra knowledge-**  
when i was writing the first chapter i was thinking of a name for the annoying nieghbor and i came up with  
**Jack Turner  
**know why?  
because he says "Miss Swan" just like Will Turner from Pirates of the Caribbean  
:D  
i was about to name him Will Turner but they're supposed to be lovers so i thought against it.  
the second choice was Jack Sparrow but i knew that everybody would recognize that so i settled for combining their names;  
"Bella Swan and Will Sparrow" sounded too birdlike so i went with "Bella Swan and Jack Turner"  
XD  
that was just another little bit of useless information brought to you by:  
-the**envy**lover

**Not Another Bella and Daughter Story**

The persistent dork carried my mom into her bedroom and set her on the bed. For a man he was fairly weak. He struggled to lift her, even though she was skinny as she was. It took a while but he still got her to the bed which was more than I could do. I quietly thanked him and motioned for him to get out.

He didn't leave.

Instead he waited with me. He tried to start a conversation about Sesame Street but that failed miserably when he realized neither one of us watched it. I was about to ask him what his views on global warming were when mom opened her eyes.

"Mom," I called, placing an icepack on her head. She had never liked the feel of ice but it was always what shook her out of this state. She took the ice pack off and squeezed her eyes shut. That's what she did when she tried to repress a memory. It was always the same memory. "It was _him_ again, wasn't it?" I asked. She nodded and placed my hand where the icepack had been. My warmth overtook the cold and her forehead was soon back to its original temperature. She smiled.

"Is she alright?" the persistent dork asked. Mom cringed at the sound of his voice. I was so over him.

"Yes she is. You can go," as I spoke Mom smiled.

"I think I'll stay a little longer, just to be sure." When he said that I groaned. _We do not want you here! _I screamed in my head as he stared at me disapprovingly. "On second thought maybe I should go…" _You got that right buddy!_

"Wait!" Mom burst. I stared at her wide-eyed. She disliked this dude as much as I had, why would she want him around any longer? She mouthed a "sorry" to me before she turned to him. "Please, take me to them."

"Who?" he asked dumbly. I wanted to say 'to your leader' but I figured that it might be inappropriate.

"The people." Mom was starting to sound insane. _People? What people? _Her chest started heaving and she forced out, "take me to the people you were telling me about."

Before the fall? What about them? Two twenty-somethings and five teenagers… Did she know them personally? Was _he_ one of them?

"Now?" the persistent dork asked. Mom nodded her head slowly. Something wasn't right.

"I'm coming with you," I stated. She stared at me in horror and shook her head. This _did_ have something to do with _him _and there was no way I was going to let her face it alone. "Mom, you are mentally and emotionally unstable. I _am_ coming with you."

I felt stares from the persistent dork's side of the room but I didn't care. Mom nodded once and turned her legs to get out of the bed. I steadied her and soon we were heading out of the door.

Mom handed Jack (yes, he gets his real name back) her keys and we headed to the backseat.

"Are you sure you want me to drive your car?" the idiot asked. He didn't keep his name for long.

"Are you _stupid?_" I shot. "She can't drive like _this_! I'd do a better job and I can't see over the wheel!!"

He didn't argue with me after that. He got in, shut the door, and started the car.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked Mom. She didn't look well at all. She nodded quickly and rested her head on my shoulder. I was a lot shorter than she was so she had to bend over a ways. I tried to help her by sitting as straight as possible.

A few minutes later we pulled into a clearing. I saw where we were and gasped. I stared at the three-story log mansion. It was, for lack of a better word, huge. Mom looked up and smiled. She _smiled._ If she _did_ know these people I hoped that we would be stopping by a lot more often.

We pulled up next to a garage that would be able to hold our whole house. Mom started to breathe heavily when she opened her door. Idiot started to open his door too but Mom shut it.

"Take my car home," she told him. He was about to argue but thought better of it. I ran to my mom's side and took her hand.

"Mom, you don't have to do this," I reasoned. She shook her head and headed towards the house. Her body shook as we neared it. She held on to me for support and we soon found ourselves in front of the massive doors.

She looked at the house and closed her eyes before she placed me to the left of the door against the wall. I asked her why but she shook her head and told me not to make any sudden movements. She held out her hand to knock on the door but stopped before she reached the wood. Then, she chuckled. She _chuckled!!!_ Like it was some inside joke or something! I had never, _ever_ seen my mother chuckle. She took a deep breath and looked back at the door.

"I know you're there. Come out." She spoke so softly I could barely hear her. I wondered what was going on until the door slammed open and a little white blur made its way onto my mother. I looked at the door. It slammed open so hard the knob was stuck in the wall. I stared in horror at it and silently thanked my mom for setting me here.

"OhmyGodOhmyGodBellaOhmyGod!" the little person spat. She kept shouting but I couldn't decipher what she was saying.

"Calm down, calm down, Alice…" Mom cooed. Alice? She's Alice? Was I named after her?

"Speaking of Alices…" Alice started. She looked to the left and right of my mom like she was searching for something. She stood on her toes to see over my mom and then picked her up to see underneath.

_Picked_ her _up_ to see _underneath_.

This person had to be a foot shorter than my mom but managed to pick her up like it was nothing. I gasped and her head snapped to me.

"Alice!" she exclaimed as she picked me up and spun me in a circle. My legs whipped out as she held me under my arms. After a few nauseating seconds she set me down and held out her hand. "Hello, my name's Alice," she greeted as if the last couple of seconds didn't happen.

"Pleasure," I greeted as I shook with my right hand and held my head with my left. As I separated my hand from my head I replayed what had just happened. As Alice stared at me (surprised by my vocabulary) I stared right back at her (surprised that I had screwed up). I always played the little kid role in front of strangers so I wondered what had made me trust her so soon. Mom giggled.

Alice replaced my hand with my mom's waist. She hugged her tightly and stared into her eyes. "How have you been?" she asked.

Mom stared at her confusedly, like Alice was somehow supposed to know how she had been or something. That really threw me off. "Of course I know how you've _really_ been; I just want to know if you know." I stared at Mom, trying to comprehend. She mouthed 'later' and turned back to Alice.

"I've been miserable," she admitted. It was the truth. She hadn't ever been truly happy.

Alice hugged her harder and whispered, "I know."

"Where is everybody?" Mom asked. I finally noticed that Alice was the only one in the house. I wondered why.

"Hunting. I didn't know if you'd be overwhelmed so I sent them out today," as soon as she said it Mom grabbed her chest and fell forward.

Alice caught her before she hit the ground and carried her inside. I followed her to what I figured was the living room. She set Mom down on the couch upright before sitting next to her. I sat on her other side.

"I'm sorry," Alice started. Mom shook her head.

"Don't be. He doesn't love me and I just need to get over it…" As soon as Mom said that Alice snapped.

"That son of a bitch! Is that what he said to you?!?!" She got angrier and angrier. Mom held me close and nodded her head. Alice grabbed onto the armrest and tore it off. She destroyed it. I gasped in horror and she looked at me. She turned to my mom. "Does she know?" she asked, nodding towards me. Mom shook her head and Alice's eyes widened. "I'm sorry," she told me. I didn't know what to do. There was something going on here. Something I apparently 'didn't know'.

Suddenly Alice's head snapped to a door and she started growling.

_Growling!_

Like she was an animal or something!

A door slammed somewhere and a voice called out, "Where is she?"

My mom's hand tightened around mine. Her eyes stared at the man in the doorway who, in turn, stared back at her.

"_Bella._"

* * *

_disclaimer_- Twilight © and all of its contents are owned by † **Stephenie Meyer** † and not me. 

This chapter is dedicated to those who reviewed,  
in order of post...  
**het2468**  
**Abby  
****reginah72**  
**r0b0tic vampir**  
**ladhoo94 **(even though it wasn't a good review, i still appreciate your time :D)  
**AmyGirl23**  
**LizzyBeth101**  
**mango-a-gogo**  
**bellawannabe620**  
**starslaugh**  
**lilvoice1**  
**ariluvstwilight**

thank you so much!  
...  
where's BellyGnomes?

( XD )


	3. The Whole Crazy Family And Their Problem

**The end.  
or is it?  
**so, i think this is the end,  
seriously, i think it is...  
but if you would like it to go on,  
review!  
:D  
and please,  
try to tell me what to write about,  
i kinda don't know where to go from here...  
-the**envy**lover  
**_ultra superimportant thing number 2!!!  
_**i thought the drama would be better from **Alice Swan's point of view**,  
so i'm going against all of my morals to make that happen...  
:P

**Not Another Bella and Daughter Story**

"_Bella_"

The man at the door stared at my mom who, in turn, stared back. I was about to ask was going on but the Alice that was sitting next to us suddenly attacked him. The sound of her tackling him was like two boulders colliding. The sound reverberated and I had to cover my ears. My mom sat me on the couch and tried to stop them but I could tell that it was no use. Those _things_ over there were not going to stop any time soon.

The door opened again and in came five more people. They were like moving statues. Each being gracefully strolled into the room before they stopped to look at my mom. The biggest one ran to her and picked her up off the floor in a hug. Nobody seemed interested in the two who were now clawing at each other. I turned to face the five again, taking in each of their appearances.

There was the one who had my mother in his arms whose muscles bulged under his pale skin. The one behind him was a motherly woman who looked happy just to see everybody else happy. She was also the only one who looked even a little bit worried for the two in the death match. The one next to her was a man who looked to be about my mother's age but his eyes showed maturity far beyond what was physically possible. Behind him and to the side was a beautiful girl who looked bored. My eyes skipped over her quickly and moved to the blond man that was staring back at me. He was the only one to have noticed me. He smiled and I automatically smiled back. I tilted my head in the direction of the dogfight and he understood. He walked over and just stood there. I was expecting more but it seemed to have some effect on the two who, by now, were just punching and shouting. When the big man set my mom down she motioned to the two and they were separated.

"What happened?" the older man asked. The first man was in the big man's arms and Alice was in the blonde man's.

"Alice attacked me," the man replied. Alice growled back.

"Edward told her he didn't love her," she shot. My ears perked up. "I've been having these visions for seven years, do you know what you did to her?!?" She was practically yelling at this point. I replayed her words in my mind until something clicked.

"Edward?" I asked. Everybody's eyes were on me, finally recognizing my presence. "Are you Edward Mason Cullen?"

He nodded slowly and my anger rose. This was it. This was _him_.

"You dirty, rotten," I got off the couch and headed towards him. After watching him fight I knew I couldn't take him on but at least I would be able to get rid of some of my anger. My mom held me back.

"You can't hurt them," she said defensively.

"But they can hurt you?" I asked her back. She winced. "You!" I yelled at Edward. "Do you know what you've _done_ to her?!?"

He looked down and muttered, "I saved her."

"From who?" I yelled. "Her love? Her life?" He winced after each word. "Do you want to guess how I got here?" He stared at me. If I couldn't physically hurt him, I was going to do my damnest to torture him mentally.

My mom begged me, "Please, _don't…_"

"SHE WAS _RAPED_!" I screamed at him.

His eyes widened and he collapsed to the ground. He held his head between his hands and started sobbing. Everybody else in the room stared at my mom in horror. Even the blonde girl from before who looked bored stared at my mom with pity as she pulled herself in to a ball.

"Quick, bring me something hot," I told the older man.

He looked at me concerned before telling me, "But something cold will numb the pain."

"No," I shot back. "It makes it worse for her. It reminds her of _him_." They all stared at me, finally realizing what my mom and I had been through. Someone handed me a hot pack and I thanked them. I called Alice over and put her hand over my mom's forehead. She winced and I switched Alice's unnaturally cold hand with the heat. Her eyes snapped open immediately and she pressed the pack closer.

"Thank you," she mumbled as she tried to sit up. I grabbed a pillow and pushed her head down onto it.

"You need to sleep," I told her. She shook her head and tried to sit up again but this time the blonde man kept her down. As soon as he let go of her she fell asleep.

"What are you?" I asked the group. I remembered Alice saying something about me not knowing what they were. They looked at each other, wondering if the should tell me. Alice nodded her head.

"We're vampires," the older man spoke.

"Interesting…" I answered him. I figured that it was more polite than laughing at him.

"She doesn't believe you," the blond man stated.

"And it's not nice to laugh at people when they tell the truth," Edward mumbled. I stared at them in disbelief. I tried to think of all the things I heard about vampires. "They're not true," Edward mumbled again.

"Don't be afraid," the older man said. "We won't drink your blood."

"I'm not so much afraid as I am curious," I stated. I looked up at him. "What blood do you drink?"

"Animal," he answered. I wondered how the legends got started.

"Not all vampires are like us," Edward stated. "We chose to be this way."

"So, what can you do?" I was actually interested now. I liked to discover new things.

"We're really strong," the big answered proudly. I didn't need him to tell me _that_.

"We run faster, hear better, see better," Alice started listing. I paid attention to everything they were telling me, in case I needed it again. "We don't need to breathe or blink and we can't sleep or cry. There are some of us that have special abilities too…"

"Like what?"

"I can see visions of the future, Jasper," she pointed to the blonde man, "Can sense and change peoples' emotions, and Edward can read minds."

_Freaky… _I thought. Edward smiled.

"Can you die?" I asked, glaring directly at Edward.

Alice hesitated before answering, "Yes, but it's harder to kill us than it is for humans." I frowned.

My mom turned in her sleep. The movement caught everybody's eye and they focused in on her.

"Can you change people into vampires?" I asked Alice. She nodded. I looked at my mom again.

"Did she not want to be changed? Is that why you left her? Your way or the highway?" Alice shot a dirty look at Edward and he sighed.

"I couldn't damn her."

"You didn't want to deal with her for an eternity?" I was starting to get really aggravated. He glared at me.

"There is no afterlife for us. I will not destroy her soul."

"So have you met God or something?" My question must have surprised him. He looked at me dumbfounded before shaking his head. "So how do you know?"

"It's what I believe."

I turned to Alice. "Is that what you believe?" She shook her head and I looked at Jasper. "How about you?" He shook his head and I continued asking them. One by one they shook their heads in disagreement before I looked back at Edward. "Who made _you_ God?" I asked him.

"_Edward_…" my mom said. She had a habit of talking in her sleep. Edward turned to her longingly.

"Watch what happens," I told him. I leaned down to my mom and whispered, "I love you."

"_I love you too Edward Mason Cullen_," she responded, still deep asleep.

"You didn't give her the one thing that she wanted from you," I turned to Edward again. Angry tears blurred my vision before falling down my cheeks.

"I couldn't do that to her."

"She wanted your _love!!!_" I screamed at him. I was sobbing uncontrollably and I hated it. I never liked showing my age, it seemed so childish. I needed to be strong for my mom. I must have woken her, because she sat up and hugged me.

"Shh, it's okay," she tried but the tears kept coming.

"No it's not," I told her. I glared at Edward. "You, what do you think will happen when you die?"

"I will be no more," he answered with sadness.

"What do you think will happen when _she_ dies?" He flinched as I waited for an answer.

"She will go to heaven."

"What happens after that?" He thought about it for a moment. I guessed that he hadn't thought about anything after heaven, he was just so fixated on getting her there.

"She'll either stay there or be reincarnated so she can start life over," he answered with finality.

"What happens to you when she dies?" I asked.

"I will then kill myself," he answered fast. He had already thought of it before.

"So, if you are right, then your soul will stop and hers will keep going," he nodded and I continued. "How can you do that to her?"

He looked at me confused. I started again.

"So, as soon as you get separated you take the easy way out and end your existence all together while you put _her_ through the torture of roaming the Earth for the rest of eternity. Her soul will never rest because it will never find yours again!" He stared at me in horror and I continued. "So, by not changing her, you've actually done what you were hoping not to do; damn her for all of eternity."

"Alice…" my mom started. I put my hand up.

"You love him. You need him. I have known since the day I was born. I tried to be strong for you but I don't think I can any more." I turned back to Edward. "Change her or I will find someone to do it for me." I thought of all that I had just learned. _I bet I could recognize one now_… He growled at the thought. "Don't make her live like this."

"Get out," Edward said forcibly. He stared at everybody. "Everybody but Bella and Carlisle get out."

I felt arms under me, lifting me away from my mom. "Wait!" she called out. The person carrying me stopped and let me go to her. She picked me up and held me tightly. When she kissed me she whispered "_Thank you_" in my ear.

Alice picked me up and carried me into the next room. The others followed us in and shut the door. When we were all inside I heard someone say,

"_You're one amazing little girl_."

* * *

_disclaimer_- Twilight © and all of its contents are owned by † **Stephenie Meyer** † and not me. 

sorry, it was unedited...  
so,  
**did you like it?  
**Did you like it enough to keep it going?  
at the moment I'm making a **parody** of it because the original plan was to have this be funny  
and it's not.  
So, next is the  
**_"Not Another Bella and Offspring Story"_**  
which will feature Bella and her gay son that falls madly in love with Edward.  
YAY!!!  
:D  
-the**envy**lover

**_extra-special important shout outs!!!_**

lilvoice1  
beautifulCYANIDE  
steff  
AmyGirl23  
r0b0tic vampir  
ariluvstwilight  
Tyara  
BellyGnomes  
Twilighter  
Sharon  
starslaugh  
XoX LoNeAnGeL XoX  
Eleniel Idhrentari  
Fiona-Angel

**thank you so much!!!**


	4. Skip This

skip this.  
:D  
-the**envy**lover


	5. getting back to the story

**Sorry it took so long.  
**i'm actually quite sick and haven't been able to focus on anything...  
well, except the storyline  
:D  
that's right,  
i've actually come up with a storyline!!!  
XD  
that means that you will no longer be reading fluff, but the lead up to a really,  
um,  
interesting plot?  
:D  
_i_ think so,  
so,  
watch out for that plot!  
-the**envy**lover

**Not Another Bella and Daughter Story**

"_You're one amazing little girl_."

I looked up at Alice who was holding me close, I hugged her back.

"We've been trying for years to get Edward to change Bella but you just waltzed right in here and within the hour changed his mind," Jasper told me, smiling. "You have a greater impact than _I_ do."

"And that is really saying something," the big one grinned. I smiled back.

"So, what happens now?" I asked. They all stiffened before Alice spoke.

"The transformation will take about three days. During that time your mom will be in the worst pain of her life." Everybody winced from the memories, even the strong man. I feared for my mom. "You might not get to see her for awhile…"

"Why not?" I shot. I didn't want to be separated from her now.

"It is… _difficult_ for a young vampire to be around a human and not…" her voice trailed off. I knew what she meant.

"What happens to me?"

"I don't know, we'll have to ask Carlisle…"

I looked around the room to see who was missing. The older man must be Carlisle. I nodded.

"Um, I'm sorry, but what are your names?" I asked. "I know you are Alice and you are Jasper," I pointed to each respectively. "But I don't know anybody else…"

"I'm Esme," the motherly vampire said as she held out her hand. I took her hand in mine and shook.

"I'm Rosalie," the blond stated as she flipped her hair. She seemed agitated at the fact that I didn't know who she was.

"And I'm Emmett," the big man smiled. I smiled back; they seemed liked really nice people.

"So, how old are you?" Esme asked.

"Physically I'm six, but my mom always said I was born thirty-five and that I get more middle-aged every year…"

"First grade?" Emmett verified. I nodded.

"Why do you act 'your age'?" Jasper asked. I hesitated.

"I thought it would be easier for my mom. Academies, private schools… they all cost money, money we don't have." I looked around the garage we were in. Not one but five really expensive looking cars were parked in a line. "Looks like you don't really know what it's like to not have enough…"

I felt Alice's hand stroke my hair. When she got to the bottom she separated a piece and started braiding. Halfway through she stopped breathing and turned to the door. Everybody else had the same reaction, their hands to their noses, eyeing the door.

"Everybody get in a car," Esme ordered. They all quickly followed. Somebody lifted me up again and I found myself in the back of a silver car with Jasper and Alice in the front. We pulled out quickly and headed down the path that we had just taken to get here. Alice whipped out her phone and started to give what sounded like directions. Within the next couple of minutes we were at my house.

"How did you know…?" I asked Alice. She pointed to her forehead.

"I saw it." I didn't push her any further as I got out of the car and walked towards the house. It seemed so small compared to the house we were just in and I was starting to feel ashamed. Jasper moved next to me and I suddenly felt proud. I glared at him for changing my emotions but he just smirked and walked ahead of me.

By the time I reached the door everybody was already situated inside. Alice dragged Rosalie throughout the house making motes and asking for decorating opinions. Emmett and Jasper were flipping through the TV channels so fast I didn't know if they actually saw what was on before they changed it and Esme was watering a forgotten plant that sat next to the window.

I went to my room and plopped onto my bed. It had been a long day and I wasn't even sure it had existed. Well, if it hadn't, I just had one of my more creative dreams. I held on to my pillow and tried to get more sleep. Those plans disintegrated when a small figure made its way through my closet.

"We'll need to take you shopping…" the figure stated. My eyes focused and I could almost make out what looked like the Alice from my dream. I shook my head to clear the thought and pulled the pillow back over me. "Come on!" I felt someone pull at one of my legs. I kicked them lightly and held the pillow tighter.

"Five minutes…" I mumbled into the pillow. My attacker must have understood because the tugging stopped. I sighed in relief and shifted into unconsciousness.

"Okay, five minutes is up!" my attacker announced. She was a very precise attacker. An arm snaked around my middle and I was lifted off the bed. She carried me into the living room like a log and I just hung on to my pillow.

When we got to our destination (the couch) she sat me down upright and facing her. I unfortunately didn't have enough energy to keep my position and ended up falling onto somebody's lap.

"She's tired," Jasper stated from above me. I must have fallen into his lap. I moved the pillow to under my head to separate me from his cold body. His hand gently smoothed my hair as I started to doze off.

"Alice you need to wake up," a man's voice spoke to me. "We need to talk about your future…"

* * *

i'm sorry it was so short,  
i'll try to update as soon as possible so please bear with me... 

disclaimer- Twilight © and all of its contents are owned by † **Stephenie Meyer** † and not me.


	6. my future

**it is short.**  
that's because the last chapter got only three reviews  
so this chapter is dedicated to  
**ariluvstwlight**  
**jasperrocksyoursocksoff**  
and  
**BellyGnomes**  
**thank you guys so much.  
**you're the only reason this chapter is up.  
-the**envy**lover

**Not Another Bella and Daughter Story**

"Alice you need to wake up," a man spoke to me. "We need to talk about your future."

I sat up, suddenly awake. I credited Jasper for that. I stared at Carlisle, motioning for him to continue.

"The first year is going to be…" Carlisle paused to find the right word, "difficult for your mother…" He paused again to see if I understood. I nodded and he continued. "We, by nature, are drawn to human blood. Those urges are harder to fight when you're new and we can't risk having you near her…"

This was it. They won't let me see my mom ever again. A few tears escaped and ran down my cheek. I wiped them off quickly and turned back to Carlisle.

"Where will I go?"

He hesitated before answering. "Has your mom told you who your father is?" Everybody tensed and I shook my head.

"She never told me anything, I found out on my own." They all stared at me. I decided to just tell them the story instead of making them ask.

"When we were in Phoenix Mom's friends would all look at me strangely. A lot of them would glare and I didn't know why. I asked one of the nicer ones once; she told me that I looked too much like the person who had..." I paused to gather my breath. It was harder admitting this than I thought it would be. All the pain, all the hurt and all the sorrow came rapidly to the surface. I struggled to finish. "After then I thought of myself as a burden, something forced onto my mom, something to make her life worse." The tears came faster. I didn't bother to wipe them away anymore. I let them fall onto my lap as I held on to the top of my pants. "I don't want to make her life harder. I don't want to hear her screams at night. I want her to be happy." I looked back up at Carlisle. "Even if it means that I can't be with her."

Esme ran to me and picked me up. Her arms wrapped around me tight as she muttered hushes. I hugged her back, staining her shirt with my tears.

Carlisle sighed before turning his head to the ceiling, lost in thought. He turned back to me. "This is what we'll do…" I liked the way he said 'we'. It meant I wasn't going to be left alone. "You'll continue to live here," he motioned to the house we were in. I nodded. "One of us will be here every day to make sure you are not alone." I smiled at that, happy that I wouldn't be by myself. "If your mom shows progress we might take you to go see her right after she has hunted." I nodded and he sighed heavily again. "Unless anybody can think of anything else…"

Alice's hand shot into the air. "I call first!" She smiled at me. "We need to take you shopping." Rosalie's head popped up at the word 'shopping'.

Esme looked around at the house. "I'll start redecorating…" she smiled.

"And you're going to need a bigger TV," Emmett grinned.

"Welcome to the family," Carlisle stated with a smile.

* * *

**when you don't review i automatically think you don't like it.  
****even if it's short or bad,  
_PLEASE REVIEW!_  
**thank you. 

_disclaimer_- Twilight © and all of its contents are owned by † **Stephenie Meyer** † and not me.


	7. shopping, ew

**A happy chapter!!!  
:3**  
I'll now post updates and such at the end of the chapter,  
please read them.  
they're there for a reason...  
:D  
-the**envy**lover

**Not Another Bella and Daughter Story**

"How about this store?" Alice asked pointing. I looked where she was pointing- Limited Too.

"No," I replied bluntly.

"And why not?" Rosalie asked. I sighed.

"That's just another store that sells their clothes by using overly skinny teenagers as their models." I looked at the picture of a girl in the window and shook my head. "They're degrading women…"

I wondered into a Hot Topic before Alice and Rosalie kidnapped me and forced me back into the Limited Too. I sighed again.

You would think that since _I_ was the one who would have to wear the clothes, _I_ would be the one who picked them out. I'm sure most normal people would think so.

Alice and Rosalie were _not_ normal people.

I figured that out when they told me to hold out my arms so they could pile things on top of them. A blur of light blues and pinks flashed before my eyes as the pile grew. After a while my arms started to hurt so I just dropped the pile in front of me. The top of the pile was about the same height as where my arms were so I don't think they noticed. I sat next to the pile and waved off glances from the wondering customers and surprised employees. I was planning my escape when Alice picked me up and set me in the changing room.

"Try them on," she smiled. "All of them."

I shifted my attention to the stack of clothes that surrounded me. My eyes grew wide when I saw that all of the hooks were filled so most of the clothes were scattered along the ground. There was no way I was going to try them all on.

Alice closed the door and left me in the sea of pink. I smiled as I started to shift the clothes around, making as much noise as I could. I wasn't sure how they would know if I actually tried anything on so I started picking what I thought would fit.

I came out with three shirts and a pair of pants.

"These fit."

Alice and Rosalie stared at me with wide eyes.

"You tried them _all_ on?" Rosalie asked. Oh no, not a direct question! I can lie about as good as I can shop. I glanced back at room and shuddered.

"Sure…" I answered. Alice noticed the hesitation and grabbed a pair of pink pants.

"What's wrong with these?" she asked. I stared at the clothing, trying to form an excuse.

"They didn't fit?" It came out as a question. Alice smirked.

"Were they too big or too small?" Rosalie asked, catching the hint.

"Um, both?" They smiled and I struggled to change my answer. "Neither?"

"Try them all on and this time," Alice smiled evilly, "come out and show us."

I groaned and headed back into the dressing room.

Two hours later we left the store with at least twenty full outfits. I covered my ears when the cashier rung up the items. I was used to wearing my mom's old clothes to save money. When I shopped with Alice and Rosalie I felt like a health conscience person who was fed twenty donuts in a row.

I felt sick.

I was thankful when we stopped at the food court. I collapsed in a chair and set my head on the table.

"What do you want to eat?" Alice asked me. I stared up at her confused. "Edward reminded me that you had to eat…"

"Ew," I grumbled. He might be the love of my mom's life but he had left her so I wasn't too happy with him.

"So what do you want?" Alice asked again. I looked at the neon signs that were supposed to say which restaurants were which but I couldn't make out the words. After awhile I just gave up and stated the obvious.

"Food."

Alice smiled and started again. "What kind of food?"

"Edible."

Rosalie sighed and pulled out a nail file. "Any preferences?" Alice asked.

"It had to have a heartbeat, it had to have walked, and it has to be dead." She nodded after each statement and went off to buy the mystery meat. Rosalie turned to me.

"She's going to try to get you something you won't like," she stated. I smiled.

"If she goes by my preferences it'll be either a hamburger or fried chicken," I bet. She turned to me surprised.

"How do you figure that?"

I pointed at the stand on the left. "They sell high cuisine, otherwise known as duck. Ducks wobble and fly. They're out." She nodded and I continued, pointing to another stand. "They sell fruit smoothies. Fruits don't walk nor do they have a heartbeat. They're out." She nodded again then pointed to another store.

"They sell sushi. Fish swim," I stated.

She pointed to another.

"Completely vegan."

She smiled. "What about the meat they give out as free samples at the Asian place?"

"I don't even think _they_ know what that is. If Alice comes back with that I'll claim that it is duck. What are you going to do, test it?" I smiled. She grunted. I won.

Alice came back with a burger and fries. I thanked her and started slowly at it. I figured that the slower I ate the longer I could prolong the shopping.

"Eat faster," Rosalie ordered. Alice glared at her. "Bella hated shopping too but she never ate _that_ slow!" Rosalie stated. I began picking up my pace.

"What was my mother like?" I asked them. Alice looked happy while Rosalie like she was either bored or just not interested. I began to drink my coke.

"She was very strong-headed. I think she only lost one argument with Edward but you've fixed that so I guess that she won in the end." It was hard to imagine my mom strong. She had a lot of breakdowns on a daily basis. I listened intently as Alice told me about the different things that happened at school and things that happened after school. It was strange to hear that my mom was so adventurous when she struggled to get out of bed in the morning. "She was also very clumsy…" Rosalie laughed at that.

"Well, _that_ has to be the biggest understatement of the century."

As I listened to more of their stories I was convinced that my mom was doing the right thing. She was the happiest when she was with Edward and I'll just have to accept that. One day either she'll be able to resist my blood or I'll be a vampire so we could live as a family.

I smiled at that word. _Family. _The closest I had to family was my mom. It felt strange to suddenly get all of these siblings, or were they siblings? Most of them treated me like I was their daughter. I smiled at that too. Imagine, me being the kid for once.

I smiled and threw my trash away. I turned to the two surprised looking vampires and motioned towards the shops. "Ready?" They gleamed and dragged me off into some more stores.

When we were done I felt physically sick.

The contents of the bags we carried probably cost more than my mom's car. After we fit half the bags in the car I had to dive in or else there wouldn't be space for me. As we drove to my house I held on tightly to a Rave Girl bag that secretly held shirts from Hot Topic. Alice and Rosalie had given me some hundreds to amuse myself with while they shopped at Victoria's secret. I snuck into Hot Topic and bought myself a couple of big black shirts to calm my nerves. After I paid for everything, broken the tags, and ripped the receipt (hiding the pieces in different trash cans) I asked the Rave Girl associate for one of their bags and casually switched them. I hadn't spent two of the three hundreds that they gave me so I ended up giving one to a girl who had lost her mom in a store and the other to a crowd performer who was doing the robot. I smiled as I remembered my attempts at being charitable.

We pulled up to a house and parked. I wondered what was happening as Rosalie and Alice got out of the car and started to unload.

"Where are we?" I asked them. Alice smiled.

"This," she said, pointing to the house behind her, "used to be your house."

I stared wide-eyed at it. Looking to the sides I realized that the neighbors were where they were, the mailbox was where it was, and the numbers were the same but nothing else was.

Not only was there a fresh coat of paint, there was a second story.

And a pool.

If I remembered correctly, it was only going to be me and one other person in the house, why was there a second story? How did they even _build_ a second story? And a pool? I was wearing a heavy jacket! I don't think it even gets _pleasant_ in North Dakota, when will we ever be able to swim?!?

Alice grabbed my hand and shook me out of my trance. I held onto my Rave Girl bag and headed inside.

I found out why there was a second story.

As soon as I walked into the house I was greeted by a vast open space. An open space that was the result of someone knocking down the walls separating the living room from the bedrooms. In this huge empty space was a big screen TV (that was being tested by Emmett and Jasper), every gaming system I had ever heard of (also being tested), a stereo system that ran through the walls, an air hockey table, and a grand piano.

I dropped my bags and walked back out of the door. I thought that maybe if I got some fresh air I would stop hallucinating. After several heavy breaths I forced myself back inside.

Nothing changed.

Everything was as it was a couple of seconds ago, but this time, I was used to the shock and was now taking in the little details. Things like hardwood floors, leather couches, stainless steel kitchen appliances, the little things like that.

I think that's when I passed out.

* * *

okay.  
i have gotten more than enough concerns about Bella's parenting skills.  
don't go off on her yet,  
i'll have her speak to Alice when she's done with the transformation  
(remember; this is day two)  
i'm sorry if she's not up to par but think about it.  
she left before she found a friend in Jacob so she's even more depressed here than in the actual book.  
then her one true love shows up and offers her the one thing that she's been begging him for;  
eternity.  
of course she's concerned about her daughter, her own flesh and blood, but she knows that the Cullens will provide a life for her that Bella couldn't  
the real kicker was when Alice (swan) fought for her immortality.  
i mean,  
would _you_ refuse Edward?  
heh heh,  
that's my two cents...  
now, onward to the thank yous!!!

**THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!**  
i love your reviews,  
even when they're bad!!  
:D

**BellyGnomes**  
She was the original concerned mother.  
She also tried to force all of the Cullens into a bathroom.  
**bellawannabe620**  
who keeps her reviews simple and to the point  
(there's alot to be said for that)  
**ariluvstwlight**  
otherwise known as mckenzie.  
she always reviews!!!  
:D  
**Abby  
**who needs to get her own fanfiction so she can post stories i can read  
:3  
**Fiona-Angel**  
who was the only one who noticed the parenting habits of the vampires  
:D  
**bubbbbbbb  
**who also needs to get a fanfiction.  
and an easier to spell name  
:D  
**RodentOfUnusualSize**  
who does in fact "did anything"  
i love your long reviews!  
she was the only one to notice that the relation between Alice and Bella mimicked the relationship between Bella and Renee  
**otakubandgeek**  
ha,  
i love your name...  
she was the only one who rooted for Bella's parenting skills instead of questioning them  
yay!!!  
**hopelessromantic1212**  
who was the reason i had to put the before-note.  
thank you for your criticism!  
:D

that's it for this chapter,  
next is...  
...  
i don't know...  
i guess i should start working on it...  
:D  
-the**envy**lover

as always;

**when you don't review i automatically think you don't like it.  
****even if it's short or bad,  
_PLEASE REVIEW!_  
**thank you.

_disclaimer_- Twilight © and all of its contents are owned by † **Stephenie Meyer** † and not me.


	8. quality time

**It might seem like a whole lot of filler, but some of this is actually important**  
and the rest of it is filler.  
:D  
it's really long which is why i didn't update at three like i was planning  
(it is now 5:04)  
i must warn you,  
this chapter is what i call a scene switcher,  
which means that everytime there's three little symbols, i switch scenes  
-sorry-  
next chapter is where the real plot starts  
yay!  
-the**envy**lover

**Not Another Bella and Daughter Story**

I woke up on the leather couch.

"That must have been some heavy duty shopping," Emmett smirked next to me. I groaned and tried to sit up only to have someone push me back down.

"You need some sleep," Esme told me. Just like that I fell back into a deep sleep.

**† † †**

I woke up in what I figured was my room. Pink curtains decorated the windows. A white sofa was parked in front of a plasma TV. A pink computer sat on a white desk next to a stereo system. There were two doors on each side of the room; one opened to my own bathroom and the other opened to a walk in closet that held everything we had bought the day before. There I sat, on my king size bed with pink sheets and blankets.

There I sat, in my own personal hell.

I didn't mind the colors; actually, the room itself was pieced together flawlessly. It was just the amount of money spent on making the room that way.

I didn't like people spending their money on me. Other than the fact it made me physically sick, I didn't like the idea of taking something that somebody else worked for.

I wasn't too excited to go see what new surprises lay in the bathroom so I skipped that and headed downstairs. I searched the cabinets for food, with no luck. I sighed and sat next to Rosalie on the couch while she watched the Speed channel. Halfway through a car auction my stomach grumbled. Rosalie looked down at me surprised.

"Hungry?" she asked. I nodded.

"Someone stole the food from the cabinets…" I grumbled. She looked at the TV longingly before looking back down at me. She sighed.

"I'll get the car…"

**Ξ Ξ Ξ**

"What now?" Rosalie asked as we entered the grocery store. It sounded like she was annoyed but her expression made me think she was actually really excited to be shopping for food. That or the attention she was getting for her looks.

When a man accidentally walked into a pile of cans I figured that it was for the attention.

"Well, I figure that I'll have to make breakfast, lunch, and dinner from now on…" I shuddered. "So let's stock up on cereal and microwavable foods." She nodded once and we headed to the cereal isle.

"Why is there so many?" Rosalie stared wide-eyed at the shelves of cereal. "How do they expect anybody to choose?"

"Well," I started, "first the executives come up with a colorful cartoon character, make him addicted to the cereal, and then have him chase after the cereal on commercials they play over and over on kid's shows. That makes the kid want to have the food just like the cartoon. Then instead of using real grains for their cereal, they use pure sugar clumps sculpted into little shapes that the kids get addicted to. When sales are low they make little toys and throw them in the boxes, the same concept is also used for most fast food chains. If that doesn't work than they end up bribing the store chains to put their foods on the center shelf, at eyesight." I pointed to the box Rosalie took to look at. "Most people choose what's in front of them."

She set the box back where she had gotten it from and turned back to me.

"How do you know that?"

I shrugged. "I saw it on a TV program once. Consumer Tactics is actually pretty interesting; it tells you what to look out for," I said as I bent down to grab Honey Bunches of Oats. I held the box out to show her. "Real food."

She smirked as I placed it into the cart.

"Where to now, oh knowledgeable one?" she asked sarcastically. I pointed to the frozen section and she led the way. I stopped to look at milk and motioned for her to go ahead of me. She was comparing two different boxes when he came.

"What can I do for you pretty lady?" he asked her. He obviously wasn't an employee. I headed her way just in case.

"Nothing, I think I can handle _this_," she said motioning to the boxes. He smiled and leaned against the refrigerator door.

"I can heat things up for you," he implied, wagging his eyebrows. He looked like a loser.

"I don't need help in _that_ department," Rosalie growled. She can take him on easily, but in a place full of witnesses she couldn't really do anything. He pinned her to the door.

"Why don't we go back to my place?" he asked. I knew Rosalie could get herself out but I panicked and did the first thing I could think of.

"Hey mister, could you please get off my mommy?"

He stopped and slowly turned to face me. I gave him a pout.

"Mommy?" he repeated as he slowly backed off. He looked Rosalie up and down and then looked at me. Of course I didn't look like her but I don't think he cared after I started kicking him.

"Get away from Mommy!" I screamed as I kept kicking him. People stopped to watch as I kicked him repeatedly in the shins. After a few seconds the man ran away, his face red from embarrassment. I turned to the refrigerator.

"Do you think this is the expiration date or the sell by date?" I asked Rosalie as I pointed to the number on the package. She busted out laughing.

**ξ ξ ξ**

"You know, I didn't need help back there," Rosalie stated as we drove off. I shrugged.

"I didn't need a new house, but that didn't stop _you_ guys…"

"There's a difference," she tried.

"There could be, but I'm too stubborn to care," I smiled at her. She smiled back.

"So… what do you know about cars?"

**♣ ♣ ♣**

Apparently I knew nothing about cars.

That didn't stop her from teaching me though.

I sat on a stool in the garage as Rosalie dismantled her BMW. She showed me each part; where it went, how it worked, and how it differed from car to car. To see if I was really paying attention she took apart her BMW and told me to put it back together. I couldn't pick most of the parts up or even reach where they were supposed to go so I ended up directing her from my stool, pointing the flashlight where I wanted each part to go.

When I was happy with the placement of each part she tossed me the keys and told me to turn it on. I stared at her shocked. This car was her baby and she actually trusted me to start it? I was overjoyed! I got into the front seat and inserted the key. I turned the key slightly and heard the familiar rumble before the engine purred. The driver door flew open and Rosalie grabbed me in a big hug.

"You did it!" she exclaimed, truly happy.

I did. I actually did.

**♥ ♥ ♥**

I was watching a show on reconstructing engines when Emmett came in. He took one look at the screen and smiled

"Rosalie makes you watch that too, hunh?" he smirked. He was happy that he wasn't the only one.

"Nope, I'm watching this by myself," I smiled. He stared in horror at the TV.

"Why!?!" he asked loudly.

"Look at that engine!" I stated motioning towards the TV.

"Yes," he confirmed, like I was asking him if it was one.

"It is the most powerful engine in the world!" I looked back up at the screen in awe. "Wouldn't you like to take it apart?"

"Rose!!!" Emmett screamed. "What did you do to her?!?!"

He picked me up and held me close. He petted my head and mumbled "it's okay, it's okay…" over and over. I turned my head so I can watch the show.

"What are you doing to her?" Jasper's voice came from the door. Alice appeared at my side and tried to pull me away but Emmett wouldn't let me go.

"Rosalie poisoned her mind!" Emmett laughed, still not letting me go. I turned on the closed captioning so I could still understand what they were saying.

I heard a loud BAM as Rosalie struck Emmett with a frying pan. "I didn't poison anybody!" she stated. Emmett covered his head playfully but it looked like it didn't really hurt him.

"Guys, cut it out. Alice needs to sleep soon," Jasper stated.

"Silly Jasper, Alice doesn't sleep," I smiled.

"No, but you do," Alice said as she picked me up.

"It's only six!" I exclaimed, trying to grab the couch.

"It's dark," she stated. "Dark means sleep."

"It's always dark," I retorted. "When's it ever light?" She hesitated.

"When do you normally go to sleep?" Emmett asked.

"Two," I answered. If they don't sleep, how would they know?

"You little sneak, I can tell you're lying," Jasper stated with a grin. I groaned. He was _not_ going to be easy to live with.

"Why doesn't someone go ask Edward?" Rosalie thought.

"Why would he know?" I asked her. They all grinned.

"Because Edward is a freak and used to watch your mom while she slept," Emmett laughed.

"And it didn't creep her out?" I asked, seriously concerned for my mother's privacy.

"Actually, it made them both happy," Jasper said surprised.

"I just asked Edward," Alice said as she came back into the room with her cell phone. I didn't even see her leave.

"And?" Rosalie asked.

Alice sighed. "He never took his eyes off of her so he doesn't know what time she fell asleep."

A mixture of laughs and groans sounded. I smiled.

"Anybody take a parenting class?" Emmett asked. Alice, Rosalie, and surprisingly Jasper all raised their hands. I snickered, causing Jasper to glare at me.

"We took one together about twenty years ago," Alice estimated. "Remember? You used our baby as a football..." Emmett smiled widely at that. I slid to the other side of the couch.

"Anything about six year olds?" Emmett asked, hurt that I moved away from him.

"Ten hours of sleep," Jasper stated.

"So, nine o'clock?" Alice asked. They nodded in agreement and I settled into the couch. At least it was better than my normal bedtime…

When eight o'clock rolled around I was finally aware about how violent bedtime could be.

I was whisked upstairs by Alice and set in the bathroom. It was unnaturally white. The glass shower stood on the left across from a spa tub I could swim laps in. Next to the shower was a counter that was lowered to suit my height and above that was a huge mirror. Next to the tub was a toilet.

"You need to shower," Alice stated.

"I know," I said, waiting for her to leave. She didn't. "I can shower by myself."

"Are you sure?" she asked. I looked at the oh-so-scary shower and back at her.

"I think I can manage."

She nodded hesitantly and left the room. I smiled and shook my head as I began to undress. When I stepped into the shower I felt relaxed for the first time in days. The water drops massaged my shoulders and back. I looked around for shampoo and found what I figured was a very expensive bottle. I pretended that they had a sale on shampoos and squeezed a small amount onto my hand. It smelled a lot like strawberries and I smiled as I rinsed my hair. When I felt fully clean I turned off the water and stepped out. I grabbed the nearest towel and wrapped it around me, making my way back to my room.

I found pajamas lying on my bed. I picked them up and checked the tag. Silk. I wasn't going to wear something that expensive, especially if nobody's going to even see them. I set them carefully on my drawers and searched my closet for a baggy shirt and shorts.

When I was happy with my outfit I grabbed a hairbrush and went downstairs. It was still eight-thirty and I was determined to suck every minute out of my new found bedtime.

When I got downstairs Alice and Rosalie stared at me in horror while Jasper and Emmett smirked.

"What happened to the pajamas we got you?" Rosalie asked.

"They were too expensive," I shrugged. I sat on the couch and began brushing my hair.

"Where'd you get that shirt?" Alice asked. I looked down. I was wearing a loose black shirt with the words "Your inferiority complex might be justified" on it. I smiled as I remembered looking up the meaning.

"My closet," I smiled. I turned my attention back to the TV and watched the rest of House, turning away at the bloody parts.

"Bed," they all announced when the clock hit nine. I groaned and headed back up the stairs, followed by the four doting vampires. I got into bed and mumbled a goodnight to them. They didn't leave.

"Um, I think I can do this by myself," I said to them as they moved the couch to face me.

"Yeah, but we wanted to know what Edward found so amusing," Emmett chuckled.

So I fell asleep under the watchful eyes of four insane vampires.

* * *

**Chapter 7 reviewers  
:D  
**i love you.

**Twilighter**  
yay for the mini Bellas!!!  
:D  
**ariluvstwlight**  
this soon enough?  
**jagadeesanenator**  
...  
how do you pronounce your name?  
**joc  
**(see below)  
**allygoRAWR**  
oy vey?  
XD  
i love it!  
**BellyGnomes**  
(see below)  
**edward-and-bella-forever**  
thank you for saying i was creative  
-sniff-  
:D  
**edward(l)obsesser  
**(see below)  
**Em'sGirl23**  
thank you amy  
:D  
does the "Em" stand for Emmett or is it something else?  
**Tyara  
**you come up with a new review everytime!!!  
I'm always happy to see yours because they are so long!!!!  
:D

**Fiona-Angel**  
Yay for the victory dance!!!!  
::dances::

**these are the reviews that i think deserve a little attention.**

from: **BellyGnomes  
**I don't REALLY care about Bella... I'd go off and have my Edward too. Child? What child?

_XD  
that made me laugh so hard,  
so much for caring about Bella...  
_  
from: **Joc (anon.)  
**i really don't like this story at all b/c i don't think this would actually happen in the books. sorry.

_this one confused me.  
remember people, this is the reviews for the seventh chapter.  
i think that if you disliked it so much you would tell me on the first chapter and then find another story that is far better than this.  
(trust me, i wouldn't mind)  
well, i'm sorry that my story isn't up to par, but I'm new at this,  
if you want what was in the books just reread the book.  
nevertheless i do like hearing the negatives to the story so i admire you for at least telling me  
:D  
hopefully, one day you'll find one of my stories suitable.  
_  
from: **edward(l)obsesser (anon.)  
**cool story i cant wait for the next chapter. i love how edward is finally changing bella i cant wait to see alice (swans) reaction when she finally sees her mother after the change. i also cant wait to see what bellas power is XD

_i can't wait to find out what Bella's power is either!!!  
...  
i guess i should start thinking about it...  
XD_

-the**envy**lover

as always;

**when you don't review i automatically think you don't like it.  
even if it's short or bad,  
_PLEASE REVIEW!_  
**thank you.

disclaimer- Twilight © and all of its contents are owned by † **Stephenie Meyer** † and not me.


	9. ew, it's Edward

**100 reviews!!!!**  
-tear-  
I'm so happy!!!  
:D  
so happy that i just might post another chapter today...  
:D  
-the**envy**lover

**Not Another Bella and Daughter Story**

I woke up to an audience.

"That was… interesting," Rosalie stated. Everybody was exactly where they were when I had fallen asleep. They were smiling wide.

"What was interesting?" I asked hazily. I wasn't a morning person.

"Did you know that you can't lie when you sleep?" Emmett smirked. That woke me up.

"What?" I asked frantically. They just laughed. "What did I say?" They walked out of the room laughing one by one until only Jasper was left. He just grinned. "Tell me," I ordered him. He just smiled and shook his head.

"Here you go," he said as he tossed me a bundle. I opened it and groaned.

"More clothes?" I asked as I laid out the outfit. It was a black dress shirt with a white skirt and long black socks.

"I know, I hate school uniforms too," he said smiling.

"Uniforms?" I asked him.

"Yeah, they're mandatory for most private schools…" he smiled wider. I stared at him.

Private.

Private.

_Private school!_ When it finally sunk in I jumped onto him, hugging him with all of my might.

"I get to go to private school…" I repeated. He peeled me off of him and sat me on the bed.

"Get dressed, go eat, do whatever you have to do. We'll leave when you're ready," he said calmly. He started to leave.

"Wait!" I called. When he turned around I felt embarrassed. "Um, about clothes…" I started. "Do you happen to have some shirts that you don't like or something?" He looked at me confusedly. "I'm not used to the types of shirts Alice and Rosalie forced on me. I couldn't find any of my mom's old shirts or mine, and I don't thing that anything Emmett's would even stay on…"

He held up one of his hands. "I'll bring them over later." He smiled and left me with my thoughts.

I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and whatnot. When I was finished I tried on my uniform. I giggled happily. A _uniform_ for a _private school._ I smiled and checked myself in the mirror. The black dress shirt fit comfortably, just a couple of inches longer than my wrists. My white skirt reached halfway down my thigh and my black socks made up the difference. I tied my converses and headed down the stairs.

I grabbed a bowl and started filling it with cereal. When it was filled halfway I took out the milk and drenched it. I found a spoon and started attacking my breakfast. I hadn't eaten since last night at five so I was incredibly hungry. I finished soon afterward and set my bowl in the sink. I'd clean it later.

"Ready?" Rosalie's voice called from the doorway. I ran over to where they were standing.

"You're so cute!" Alice exclaimed as she picked me up and flung me around. "I think it was worth it!"

_Worth it?_ That was when I realized what they were wearing. Alice and Rosalie had the same outfit as I did while Emmett and Jasper had white pants instead of the white skirt.

"The same school?" I asked, dazed.

"Ding, ding, ding!" Emmett announced.

"Well, it's not like we'd let you go _alone_," Alice stated. I smiled. I don't think I'll ever have to worry about loneliness again. Jasper and Alice each held one of my hands as they led me to their car.

**ξ ξ ξ**

"Ouran Academy," I read as we neared the school. It was a two story brick building that stretched far back. Two white marble pillars marked the entrance. Above them were the letters that named the school.

"They teach kindergarten to high school so we can stay together," Alice smiled. "It's much better when you're with people you know."

Jasper flipped open his phone. "Where are you?" he asked into it. There was a brief buzz of communication on the other end before Jasper spoke again. "Fine, we'll wait by the car. Bye." He snapped the phone shut again as Alice parked next to Rosalie's BMW.

"Where's Edward?" Rosalie asked as she stepped out of her car.

"Edward?" I asked as I crawled out of the backseat. Vampires don't drive four door Sedans.

"He's coming, he'll just be a little late," Jasper stated.

He's coming? Oh great, now I have to deal with _him_. I hadn't forgiven him for ruining my mom's life (which could now be classified as "literally" ruining my mom's life). What if they got married? Then I'd be going to school with my _dad!_ I shuddered at the thought.

"Ah, there he is," Jasper stated as a silver car pulled up to the empty space next to Alice's car. He got out quickly and walked over to us.

"Hello again," he greeted me. I waved my fingers, acknowledging his presence, then turned to face the others.

"Well, now that we have everybody here, let's get started," Rosalie announced as she made her way to the school. Emmett was on her side, holding her waist. Jasper and Alice were in the same position as they walked ahead, leaving me alone with Edward. Great, the only person I didn't want to deal with.

"You know, I'm really not that bad of a guy," he answered to my thoughts. I walked off but he matched my pace.

"What kind of music do you like?" he asked. Are you desperate to make conversation or something?

"Nope, I'm just interested," he answered. "So what kind of music do you like?"

Is this going to be a continuous thing?

"What do you mean?"

I mean, are you going to keep reading my thoughts?

"Well, I do find it interesting. I mean, I can't read your mother's thoughts but I can read yours…"

You can't?

"Nope."

That must suck.

"You have no idea…"

Well, can you do me a favor?

"Shoot."

"Stop reading my mind," I stated as we reached the building.

"I'll try," he smirked.

"If you keep prying into people's thoughts you're bound to hear something you don't want to."

"But I never learn," he smiled as he opened on of the doors. "After you," he said as he motioned inside. I opened the other door.

The inside was huge. Huge and wooden. Hardwood floors ran from room to room. They seemed to climb up the walls and stop at a border. From there a dark red leather finish covered the walls as they extended to a dark brown ceiling. From the middle of the ceiling hung a huge glass chandelier that served as the only light in the room. I was so mesmerized by the beauty I didn't notice Edward dragging me away.

"I am perfectly capable of walking by myself, may I please have my hand back?" I asked him, more politely than necessary. He let go of my hand and smirked.

"Please keep up, we don't want to loose you," he stated. I pouted. I just really enjoy stopping to look at things.

"You can stop later," he smiled. I groaned and followed him down a hallway.

As I was walking I noticed a painting by Van Gough. I hadn't seen it before but the brush strokes were a dead giveaway. I stopped to stare at the picture a little more when I was suddenly lifted off of the ground and slung across Edward's back.

"At least now you have both of your hands," he stated. Yeah, now I just need the rest of me. He laughed quietly as I turned my head around to watch the painting as we walked away.

We were soon led into an office. The same interior design decorated the room but it had the addition of several leather chairs. Edward dropped me into one of them and walked to where his siblings were. I got up fast and ran to Alice's side. She smiled and picked me up to see over the counter.

"Here you go Miss Hale, have a wonderful day," the lady behind the counter said as she handed Rosalie some papers. She nodded to her and we headed back into the hall. I was still in Alice's arms.

"Hale?" I asked Alice as she set me down.

"Yes, um, if anybody asks; Rosalie and Jasper are the Hale twins. Emmett, Edward, and I are Cullens and you are a Swan," Alice explained.

"What grade is everybody in?" I asked.

"Rose, Jasper, and Emmett are in eleventh and Edward and I are in tenth. You're still in first grade though," she listed.

Rosalie handed me my schedule and I looked confusedly at it.

"When will I see you guys?" I asked. _By you I mean them. Not you._ I thought loudly. Edward laughed lightly again.

"During lunch," Alice stated. I looked at her schedule and back at mine. I looked at Jasper's and then back at mine again. I did the same for Rosalie and Emmett. Then, I hesitantly looked at Edward's and found what I was looking for.

"Are you _serious_?" I asked. Edward smiled.

"What is it?" Rosalie asked worriedly.

Edward decided to answer for me.

"There are two different lunch times; first and second. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice, you all have first lunch." His smile grew. "While _we_ have second lunch."

* * *

Oooh,  
now we get to find out  
**who knows where "Ouran" is from?  
**ξ squggle ξ  
alas,  
people were more concerned about the reality of Alice's shirt than the fact that Alice was a freak show to the vampires.  
poor Alice,  
ξ pet ξ pet ξ  
i love this little ξ thing,  
i figured out the code all by myself!  
(aren't you proud?)  
well, just in case you were wondering,  
Alice's shirt is real.  
my dad got it for me for christmas one year.  
he laughed when i said that i didn't understand it...  
:P 

childhood memories aside,  
let's move on to the  
**THANK YOU**s

**ariluvstwlight**  
none taken,  
actually i don't think i've gone back and read this story,  
i reread my other ones,  
but not this one for some reason...  
(chapter 8 was the third day)  
**Twilighter**  
i hope you liked the edward-ness in this chapter...  
:D  
gr.  
**edward-and-bella-forever**  
alice dragged "Jazzy" to the class,  
poor, mortified Jazzy...  
:D  
**mae  
**thank you so much for commenting on the ending,  
i happened to like that myself!  
:D  
**BellyGnomes**  
my dad makes me watch those shows.  
-shudder-  
and what Emmett did to Alice, i happen to do alot to my best friend...  
:D  
**jagadeesanenator**  
ah, like "dessenerator" with a "jaga" attached to it  
thanks for clearing that up  
:)  
**Tyara  
**ooh, look!  
another shout-out!  
:D  
well, just because you like Alice doesn't mean you have to like your sister...  
XD  
**Abby  
**they'll see each other when Bella is fed enough not to attack her.  
...  
and when i figure out the plot...  
XD  
yay for computerness!!!  
:D  
**Em'sGirl23**  
...  
i'm sorry?  
**allygoRAWR**  
oy vey,  
thanks!  
:D  
**Fiona-Angel**  
**_MY 100th REVIEW!!!!_**  
i love you.

I love you guys so much  
-tear-

-the**envy**lover

as always;

**when you don't review i automatically think you don't like it.  
even if it's short or bad,  
_PLEASE REVIEW!_  
**thank you.

disclaimer- Twilight © and all of its contents are owned by † **Stephenie Meyer** † and not me.


	10. hm, i might like this after all

**This is where my creativity goes down the drain.  
**enjoy.  
:D  
-the**envy**lover

**Not Another Bella and Daughter Story**

"Please children, settle down," the teacher pleaded. "We have a new student joining us today."

Twenty pairs of eyes snapped up at once, all of them staring at me.

"Don't be shy, introduce yourself," the teacher motioned. I sighed.

"Hiya, my name's Alice," I said as cutesy as I could.

"Hi Alice," the class answered in forced unison.

"What do you like Alice?" the teacher asked. I was beginning to dislike her.

"I like TV and drawing," _and repairing cars, and sudoku…_ "and being with my two brothers and two sisters!" Of course I left Edward out, she asked what I _liked_. I hoped Edward was listening.

"Very good," the teacher said in a high pitched voice. "Your new seat is in the back, next to Fredrik."

That's when I saw him. He was flawless, perfection at its peak. His dark brown hair was messily arranged around his face. His skin contrasted perfectly with his black shirt. His yellow eyes followed mine as I sat next to him. As I sat next to perfection.

When the teacher started her lesson Fredrik tensed and turned his face away from me. It's not easy for a vampire to be so close to a human.

"I'm sorry," I breathed. I knew he would hear me.

"For what?" he shot back coldly.

"If you want, I can ask to change seats," I told him quietly. He shook his head slightly.

"I can handle it, I've been around worse," he said. As soon as he did, his hand shot to his mouth and he stared at me.

"It's alright I know what you are," I assured him. He didn't take his hand off of his mouth. "You don't have to make it more difficult than it has to be." He didn't say anything.

I raised my hand.

"Yes?" the teacher asked.

"Can I move closer? I can't see," I lied. She nodded and pointed to a chair in the middle. "I want to talk to you later, find me," I told Fredrik before I left. He nodded and watched as I moved to my new seat.

I waited patiently for the recess bell. Okay, maybe not patiently, more like, fidgetly. I'm not even sure if that's a word. If it isn't, it is now.

I waited fidgetly.

The whole time I sat there, waiting fidgetly, I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was staring at me. Every time I turned to look at Fredrik he was looking in any other direction. First left, then right, then up, then down, then somehow he got he whole head under the desk in time. I laughed quietly and vaguely listened while the teacher taught first grade addition.

When the recess bell finally rang I was out of my seat in record time. I would've been first out of the door if Erica didn't stop me.

Erica; the epitome (like that word? Jasper taught it to me) of ignorance.

"Hiya! My name's Erica," she exclaimed. I smiled politely as I tried to push through her to get out of the door. "I like the same things you do!"

"That's great," I said sarcastically. She smiled. The poor girl won't know what sarcasm was for another five years.

"Maybe we could be best friends!" she shrieked. Another girl made her was over to her.

"I thought _we_ were best friends," she complained as she glared at me. I took it as an opportunity to escape and did.

I was searching for Fredrik when I ran into another boy.

"Sorry," I apologized. I moved to get out of his way but he stepped in front of me.

"My name's Jesse," he said. I sighed.

"Hi Jesse, I'm looking for someone so if you could please…" I moved to leave but he stepped in front of me again.

"I think you're really pretty," he said. I sighed again and ruffled my hair.

"Now I'm not," I said as I pushed passed him and out of the door. There he was, leaning against the wall. And here I was, fumbling out of a classroom. He laughed musically as he walked over to me and petted my hair down.

"You did quite a number on your hair, now, didn't you?" he laughed. I didn't even mind that I was the laughing matter; I was too mesmerized by his presence. "You okay?" he asked. I nodded weakly. We headed to the playground together. He led me to a table were nobody could hear us and sat down. I sat down across from him and stared.

"Any questions?" he asked.

"Hello?" It sounded like a perfectly good question. Maybe because I wasn't thinking straight. He started to laugh again.

"I don't think that can be classified as a question," he said. "Do you have any real questions?" I shook my head slowly, refusing to let him out of my sight. "Well I have a few questions for you, do you think you can answer them?" I nodded slowly and he laughed again. "Close your eyes," he ordered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you keep staring at me. I don't think you're mentally capable of answering my questions in your trance-like state and I want answers."

I sighed and hesitated before I closed my eyes.

"I'll start with something simple, answer it in a complete statement. Can you hear me?"

I sighed. "Yes."

"Yes what? Complete sentences," he laughed. I groaned.

"Yes I can hear you."

"Good," he said. I smiled.

"Good what?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked back. I laughed.

"Answer my answers in complete sentences," I mimicked. He sighed.

"It is a good thing you are mentally capable of answering my questions," he announced. I nodded.

"Now close your eyes," I told him.

"I'm not the one who has trouble forming sentences," he stated.

"If I remember correctly, you said just as many fragments as I did, so close your eyes," I ordered.

"You're really cute when you're angry," he said. I felt my cheeks warm up as a blush covered my face. I buried it in my arms.

"Well, that's not fair," he said as he lifted my chin. "I couldn't look at your face all day and now you have to hide it from me?"

"Life isn't fair," I shot.

"So I have an advantage?" he asked. I groaned.

"Afterlife isn't fair either." He laughed.

"Speaking of death, what are you?" he asked. I opened my eyes.

"Human," I answered him confusedly. He smiled.

"Complete sentences," he replied. I sighed.

"I am human and I find that to be a waste of a perfectly good question so now it is my turn. What's your power?" I asked curiously.

"It's not a waste; you could've been a shape shifter or something," he remarked.

"You didn't answer my question," I pouted. He smiled.

"Well, I'm not going to answer that question until I am certain you are not some vampire hunter," he answered.

"And how do you plan on finding out I am not some vampire hunter?" I asked him.

"By asking questions, of course…" he smiled.

"Ask what you want," I told him.

"Are you some vampire hunter?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered sarcastically. He frowned mockingly.

"I guess I'll just have to kill you then," he smiled, showing all of his teeth. I laughed.

"I don't think my siblings would be too happy about that."

"One human, five humans, not much difference," he said with a smile.

"One human, five vampires, bigger difference," I smiled back. He looked at me confusedly.

"But I thought you said you were human?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I am, my siblings are vampires."

"So you can't add?" he laughed.

"No, there are five of them, you'll see them all over campus; they're kind of hard to miss." I thought about what attention they must be getting.

"But in class…"

"There's one I'm not fond of. He doesn't go in my "like" category."

"Did he take a snap at you or something?" he asked. I shook my head.

"He left my mom brokenhearted. She forgave him but I don't think I can," I told him. He lifted my chin up.

"If she could find some way to forgive him maybe you should too," he smiled as he got up.

"Where are you going?" I asked him. He smiled again.

"Well, since everybody else had gone inside I figured we might too," he laughed. I looked around and realized we were the only ones left. I stumbled on my way out only to have him catch me.

"Please try to do everything you can _not_ to bleed," he stated as he set me upright. I blushed again and followed him to the classroom.

* * *

let's say it together.  
one, two, three,  
_aww!_

random bits of useless information.  
**the name:  
**Fredrik.  
**how i came up with it:**  
i googled "is an 18th century name"  
and found it on the second page  
:D  
if i didn't do that, he'd probably be named  
"Michael"  
XD

**the names:**  
Erica -girl-  
Jesse -boy-  
Laurent (not mentioned) -boy-  
Michelle (not mentioned) -girl-  
(the classmates)  
**how i came up with them:  
**i actually want to see if you can figure it out.  
take notice of my lack of creativity and how closely this story resembles Twilight  
:3

I am actually working on the next chapter for "In Jasper's Words" so be on the lookout for it  
:D

-the**envy**lover

as always;

**when you don't review i automatically think you don't like it.  
even if it's short or bad,  
_PLEASE REVIEW!_  
**thank you.

disclaimer- Twilight © and all of its contents are owned by † **Stephenie Meyer** † and not me.


	11. it's hard to be a firstgrader

**happy news!**  
the chapter wasn't going to exist, but i felt bad for those who felt bad for Fredrik so  
::yay!::  
more Fredrik!  
:D  
-the**envy**lover

**Not Another Bella and Daughter Story**

"Are you convinced?" I asked him as we walked to the building.

"Convinced about what?" he asked back. I smiled.

"Convinced that I'm not a vampire hunter?"

"I still don't understand why you are so close to me voluntarily. I mean, you know what I am, you know what my diet is, and yet, here you are; alone with me. Surely you must have some way to fight me off if I decide to attack you," he stated. I shook my head.

"Your eyes, they tell me I can trust you," I said as I looked into them. "And I think I do."

He shook his head. "You shouldn't trust something that changes so easily."

"I think that's for me to worry about," I told him. He laughed.

"If you don't worry then somebody has to," he explained. "I'll be that somebody for now."

"Question!" I said as I raised my hand.

"Yes?" he asked, slightly amused.

"When were you born?" I asked curiously. He laughed.

"Why does it matter?" he asked back.

"I want to know more about you," I shrugged. "Answer my question."

"Ordering a vampire around? Aren't you the little gutsy one?" he smirked. I stopped in the hallway and pouted. "Fine, I was born the summer of 1734 in Delaware." I gasped and tried to calculate his age.

"So you died in 1740?" I asked. He smiled.

"Not exactly," he answered. "I died in '51…"

I did the mental calculations again and gasped again.

"You're seventeen?" I asked him. He laughed.

"Well, technically I'm two hundred and seventy-three, but yes; I died when I was seventeen."

"So your power…" I started.

"My parents always told me to grow up, I guess I never did." he smiled. "I can change my age, but no older than when I died."

"How do you deal with all of these little kids all the time?" I asked him.

"Same way you do. Just act stupid and society accepts you."

"But society bleeds, especially the younger crowd," I stated. He sighed.

"It's hard, I'll admit that. Most times I don't have a problem, but you," he said as he stared at me. "You smell amazing, you know that?" I shook my head. "Well you do. So please, _please_ be careful."

"I'll try," I promised as I tripped over the step that led us into the building. He caught me before I hit the ground and stood me upright.

"You'll need to try a little bit harder," he mumbled. I realized that he was holding his breath.

"I'm sorry," I said as I fixed my shirt and skirt.

"You really are cute," he said as he fixed my hair. "Please don't make me kill you. I wouldn't be happy with myself."

"Ooh, I wouldn't want _that_ to happen," I laughed. "You know what? Since I feel so bad for you, I'll try to make sure you don't kill me."

"Really, that's all I'm asking for," he smiled as he held the classroom door for me. I stepped in and he followed closely.

"Nice to have you finally join us for class," the teacher greeted us coldly. I smiled.

"Fredrik helped me find the potty," I told her. I heard Fredrik laugh quietly behind me.

"Next time you have to use the potty, come tell me," the teacher said. "Now take your seats."

"Follow me," Fredrik whispered in my ear. I nodded and turned to the teacher.

"I want to sit where I was before," I requested. She looked at me confusedly.

"But I thought you couldn't see," she said.

"I can't pay 'tention cuz Jesse keeps poking me," I lied.

"No I don't!" Jesse exclaimed.

"Well, of course you'd deny it," I shot back. Jesse looked at me confused, the teacher looked shocked, and I swear Fredrik was laughing. I covered my mouth and made my way to the back.

"'Deny'?" he asked me. I smiled.

"Use complete sentences."

"You do realize that 'deny' isn't in the six-year-old's dictionary, right?" he asked.

"Is that a real book? I think I need that right now," I sighed. First day and I already screwed up.

"You just need practice," he smiled.

"Imagine; just two hundred and seventy-three years of practice and I can be as good as you!" I said sarcastically.

"You're underestimating my ability. I mastered the six-year-old mind in record time! It might take you close to three hundred years," he smiled. I ended up just staring at him. I memorized his face; from each perfectly placed hair to his perfectly sculpted chin. He seemed to stare back but I didn't mind.

"Alice, they're waiting." When he spoke I snapped back to reality. An angry teacher and twenty curious eyes stared at me expectantly. I looked at the problem on the whiteboard; eight plus two plus five plus six.

"Twenty-one," I answered. Everybody stared at me in shock except for Fredrik who was quietly laughing his butt off. "What's wrong?" I asked, causing Fredrik to laugh harder.

"As I was saying, this problem is too hard for you to do in your head. It's easier if you draw a helpful picture like this." The teacher took a marker and started marking tallies on the board and counting them off. "One, two, three, four…"

I looked around the class and groaned before lightly banging my head against my desk. On the third bang my head collided with something that wasn't wood. I lifted my head and found Fredrik's hand separating it from the desk.

"You can't _try_ to hurt yourself, that's not fair," he stated as he took his hand back. I laid my head on my arms.

"Life's not fair," I muttered.

"You'll get the hang of it," he smirked. "You only have two hundred and ninety-nine more years to go…"

I groaned.

The lunch bell rang, releasing me from my prison. I got up and stretched, only to be poked by Fredrik.

"Why'd you poke me?" I asked him. He just smiled.

"I deny everything," he announced as he headed out of the door. I followed him closely.

"So where's this family of yours? I want to meet them," Fredrik started after we pushed ourselves out of the classroom.

"All of the good ones are still in class. That just leaves Edward…" I sighed. I didn't want to have to eat lunch alone with Edward. Somehow I knew that I would hate it.

"Well, let's go meet Edward," Fredrik grinned. I stopped.

"I don't think that's a good idea," I told him. He stopped and turned to me.

"I won't kill him," he smiled, showing all of his teeth.

"He's not the one I'm worried about," I warned him. "Edward can kind of sort of read minds."

Fredrik's eyes grew larger.

"If you even _imagine_…" I trailed off. I knew that he might, but I didn't want to think that Fredrik was having fantasies about sucking me dry.

"Well, I guess I'll see you after lunch," he said fast. He wasn't going to let me finish my statement. I laughed as I watched him maneuver through the crowd. When I lost sight of him I followed everybody to the cafeteria.

* * *

now you don't have to feel bad for him  
:D

So I am officially kicked off of the computer until my room's cleaned.  
(we're moving and we need to show the house)  
So i am sorry if i can't answer your questions right away.

(the next chapter's already written so you don't have to worry about updates)

:D

Thank yous will be in the next chapter  
(i'm a procrastinator)  
so for now,  
i bid you  
adieu

-the**envy**lover

disclaimer- Twilight © and all of its contents are owned by † **Stephenie Meyer** † and not me.


	12. the dreaded lunch

**Ah, the "dreaded lunch"**  
the result of Alice watching the Health channel  
you might even learn something  
:D  
-the**envy**lover

**Not Another Bella and Daughter Story**

"So how has your day been so far?" Edward smiled as I sat at the lunch table.

"I'd say it's been as good as yours," I said, noticing the girls gawking on the other side of the room. Edward groaned.

"At least you can't hear what they're _thinking_," he said twitching. "Some of them are coming."

I turned and smiled at our new guests. I doubt that they even saw me; all three of them were staring intently at Edward.

"May we sit here?" one asked as she pulled out a chair.

"No," Edward replied bluntly. They couldn't hear him over me.

"Of course you can, we're always looking for new patients!"

The first one sat down while the others hesitated behind her.

"_My_ name is Amanda," the girl stated. Edward stared intently at his food.

"You don't sound good!" I told Amanda. She looked at me.

"I'm a little sick," she said to me. She turned back to her friends and laughed. Edward gripped tightly to the edge of the table.

"Well, we're going to have to do something about that, nurse?" I turned to Edward. "I need a pencil." He looked at me confusedly. _Do you want them to leave?_ He whipped out a pencil and gave it to me. I turned back to Amanda and stuck it in her mouth.

"Whaf da?" she exclaimed. I smiled.

"Say 'ahh'" I ordered her. Not like she had a choice.

"Ahh?" she asked. I smiled.

"Congratulations, I know what's wrong with you," I told her. She laughed with her friends again.

"Something along the lines of 'common cold'?" she asked, still laughing with her friends.

"Nope! More like Bulimia Nervosa, enjoy your life!" I smiled as I turned back to Edward.

"Are you calling me Bulimic?" she asked loudly.

"Yes, that's what most people who suffer from Bulimia Nervosa refer to themselves as." I laughed with Edward.

"Oh, I get it," she said. "It's because I'm skinny right? You're making fun of me," she laughed again with her little friends. "You shouldn't go around calling people that Sweetie," she said as she patted my head. "People won't like it."

"Well, you shouldn't go around eating if you're just going to throw it back up, Sweetie. Pretend it's a game, pretend what you want, you're sick and you know it," I stated as I started to drink my water.

"What makes you say that I'm bulimic?" she asked angrily. I smiled.

"You know that thing in the back of your throat? The thing you poke when you want to vomit? It's swollen. That means that you've been poking it a lot more than you should." She stared at me in horror as I continued. "Also, your breath; it stinks. Swallow a box of tic-tacs or something to get rid of the smell." She clamped her hand over her mouth and stared at me. "Then see a dentist. You're teeth are slowly decaying. The enamel doesn't hold up well to stomach acids so every time you puke your teeth are wasting away." Her friends started backing off, like Bulimia was contagious. I laughed. "And next time you have a side effect, don't flaunt it. If you had more meat on your bones you'd stay warmer." I pointed to her goosebumps. "And with more white blood cells you'll be able to fight colds more easily."

With that little Health lesson she got up and left, her minions close behind.

"Try not to barf!" I called to her laughing. Edward smiled at me.

"What's wrong with _you_?" I asked him coldly as I started to drink my water.

"You let your guard down," he stated, still smiling.

"So? I have the right to be smart every now and then," I answered him as I finished my water.

"You did it for me?" he asked grinning widely. I threw my water bottle at him. Instead of dodging it he let it bounce of his head. He was still smiling.

"I still hate you," I told him blankly. He shrugged.

"One day you won't," he smiled.

"I'll die before that happens."

"I won't let you die any time soon," he promised. It sounded more like a threat.

"It isn't a threat," he answered to my thoughts. I groaned and tried to think about something else. Unfortunately that 'something else' ended up being Fredrik. I quickly started to think about the food on my plate but it was too late.

"Who was he?" Edward asked urgently. I pretended he was talking about the apple I was staring so hard at.

"That is an apple," I told him.

"Not the apple, the boy. The vampire!" he exclaimed. I lost it. I thought back to this afternoon when we were sitting at the table and talking. Edward growled lightly.

"You were _alone_ with him?" he asked hysterically.

"My mom was alone with you," I replied.

"Not the day we met. The only reason I didn't attack her was because there were witnesses. There were innocents! If they weren't there then I would've…" his voice trailed off.

"That just shows he's more of a man than you are!" I told him. A memory sparked accidentally. _I guess I'll just have to kill you then._ I regretted it immediately.

"He threatened you?" he asked as he stared at me with wide eyes. I shook my head vigorously. He took out his cell and started dialing.

"We're leaving," he spoke into the phone. I stared at him in horror. I didn't want to leave Ouran. I didn't want to leave Fredrik.

Edward glared at me as soon as the thought registered.

"Little Alice isn't safe, we need to get her out of here now."

"Someone threatened her."

"I'm not being overprotective, he's a vampire."

"She said she didn't want to go but it's not up to her," he growled into the phone. I was rooting for whoever was on the other side.

"Here," he said as he handed the phone to me. I took it and held it up to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Did somebody threaten you?" I recognized Carlisle's voice immediately.

"No, Edward's just insane," I answered. I wasn't really lying; Fredrik had only said it because I provoked him. And Edward really _was_ insane…

"Don't question my sanity," Edward growled lightly. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Well, we might have to move anyway; your mom is having a difficult time at the moment…" Carlisle spoke. I jumped.

"My mom? How is she? Is she okay?"

"Relax, she's just fine. Especially if you compare her to what she was when you brought her here. She just misses Edward…" he said. I thought I heard glass breaking in the background.

"When will I see her?" I asked. I hoped it would be soon but when Carlisle hesitated I realized it wouldn't.

"Alice, you have to understand…" he started. I cut him off.

"I do. I'll wait." I stated.

"If only your mother could understand…" Carlisle spoke. What sounded like more glass shattered in the background.

We hung up and I returned Edward's phone to him.

"I'm not going to put you in danger," he told me.

"You haven't even met him," I spoke.

"He wants your blood."

"Who cares?" I asked him.

"I _care_!"

"Nobody asked you to," I shot back.

"Nobody has to," he answered. "I'm not going to put you through what I put your mom through. You will have a normal _human_ life and I'll do everything in my power to make it that way."

"What if I don't _want_ a 'human' life? You're doing the same thing to me as you did to my mom. Why are you so obsessed with making everybody miserable?" I half-shouted at him. This jerk completely ruins my mom's life and then feels the need to ruin mine? How dare he?

"I'm going to get you out of that class," he stated.

"There's only one first grade class, how are you going to do that?" I asked him back.

"You're too smart to be in first grade, you could probably start middle school," he answered.

"They'd have to test me and you know I'll just fail it on purpose," I smiled.

"I'll find a way," he smiled back. I hated that smile.

I threw my trash away and headed back to the classroom.

Headed back to Fredrik.

* * *

I really want to know what you think of this story.  
There are 35 people who put this story on alert  
but only 7 people reviewed it. 

so i really _really _want to thank  
**♥ ariluvstwilight**  
**♥ edward-and-bella-forever**  
**♥ Fiona-Angel**  
**♥ BellyGnomes**  
**♥ hopelessromantic1212**  
**♥ angelpinkgal**  
and  
**♥ jasperrocksyoursocksoff**

_as soon as i'm sure that you've read this i'll send you the next chapter in a private message,  
just to show how much i love you guys  
_:D

and to

† Becka D  
† BrIdGeT-tO-tErAbItHiA  
† Eleniel Idhrentari  
† LizzyBeth101  
† Love me for ETERNITY  
† TheNighttimeSky  
† Twilight Obsession  
† Twilighter  
† Vapire Huntress  
† allygoRAWR  
† atruthordare101  
† beautifulCYANIDE  
† bellawannabe620  
† dying.for.noone  
† het2468  
† lilvoice1  
† lyricxCHRIS  
† mango-a-gogo  
† omgoshxitsxmeg  
† reginah72  
† shl289  
† starslaugh  
and  
† xXTopazEyesXx 

i want to to at least hear _something_ from you...  
I can't fix what you think is wrong if i don't know what you think is wrong.  
:D

i hope to hear from you guys in the future.  
-the**envy**lover

(ps, i'm sorry if you're on the list and you have been reviewing,  
the first time i thought that i had everybody, i didnt.  
so i probably accidentally skipped over your name  
sorry again.)

disclaimer- Twilight © and all of its contents are owned by † **Stephenie Meyer** † and not me.


	13. goodbyes

**this is really short**  
which means the next update will be later on today  
(it's already written and much longer)  
thank you for showing interest in Fredrik,  
actually,  
for even reading this far...  
i swear there's going to be a storyline one day...  
-the**envy**lover

**Not Another Bella and Daughter Story**

"I missed you," Fredrik said as he sniffed my hair. "I'm going to have to get used to that."

"Used to what?" I asked him.

"Well, when I'm away from you for a period of time, I have to get used to your smell again," he explained as he sniffed my hair again.

"You don't have to worry about that for too long," I told him. He stopped and stepped back to look into my eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"My freakishly obsessive brother-dad is determined to get me out of this class and away from you," I announced. Fredrik tensed before he smiled.

"Maybe it's for the better," he concluded. I stared at him.

"Whose better?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Well, yours of course. I won't be able to see you which, I must say, is a major drawback, but you! You get to learn! You get the chance to sit in a classroom and be taught instead of staring at me, which, again, is a major drawback…" he stopped and looked at my expression. I was staring at him again. "I'm going to miss that…" he laughed.

"I don't _want_ to learn like that!" I exclaimed. "I'd rather spend the whole day staring at you until the teacher calls on me and is horrified that I got an answer right. I'd rather take a chance and walk alone with you in the hallway instead of having middle-schoolers think I'm a freak because I'm six. I want you to laugh at me when I do something stupid like use big words or get a question right." He started laughing. "Like that!"

"You've only known me for a day, I think you'll get over me soon enough," he stated.

"I don't want to."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because I want to know more about you."

"Why?" he asked again.

"Because you're interesting," I told him.

"You're far more interesting than I am," he stated. I laughed.

"I'm just a human. There are twenty of us in this classroom alone, but I only see one of you."

"You're 'just a human' who is living with five vampire siblings and your recently-turned mother. _Somehow_ you're still alive and instead of trying to play it safe at school you decide 'What the heck, why not' and trust another," he motioned towards himself, "vampire who is so strongly attracted to your blood that it is taking him everything he has not to attack you at this very moment. Then, after spending not even a whole _day_ with this new vampire you say that you'd rather risk your life to be near him than to be labeled as a 'freak' by people who don't even matter," he laughed. "Seriously, _you_ _are interesting_."

"So you're telling me…" I started.

"Go. Live your life. Live to the fullest. If you ever need me, I'll be right here." He pointed to the desk.

The last bell rang and he got up to leave. Before he was out of reach I grabbed him and hugged him tightly. He stroked my hair until I started to cry. When I did he pulled my face back and tilted my head up to look at him. He wiped a tear off of my cheek and smiled.

"It was only a day. A very good day, but still; you need to go live your life." He kissed my forehead lightly and smiled again. "I'll miss you."

I watched him as he walked out of the classroom. I didn't move from my place until I saw Alice and Jasper at the door. I dropped to my knees as silent tears fell down my cheeks. Alice picked me up and carried me to the parking lot where we met Rosalie, Emmett, and _him_.

* * *

**i give up.  
**no, that doesn't mean that i'll stop writing the story,  
it just means that i won't be trying anything to get you to review.  
those who want to review,  
i love you guys,  
you really do make my day and push me to keep writing.  
those who don't,  
well,  
at least you're paying attention to my story. 

thanks  
-the**envy**lover

disclaimer- Twilight © and all of its contents are owned by † **Stephenie Meyer** † and not me.


	14. i dont love Fredrik, i just hate Edward

**okay, so...**  
i was really mad at my mom when i wrote the first part  
(as you can probably see)  
so that's why it starts out rough.  
enjoy.  
-the**envy**lover

**Not Another Bella and Daughter Story**

"Here's your new schedule," Edward said and he handed me the paper. I folded it and put it in my pocket. The action surprised him.

"You're seriously just going to take it?" he asked in awe. I glared at him.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Well, I expected more of a fight, actually," he said.

"I told him," I stated coldly.

"And?" he asked.

I thought back to the conversation we had when I told Fredrik. _I'll miss you_. Those three words hung in my mind. I will never see him again.

"Good kid," Edward smiled.

"Shut up," I told him coldly. Everybody stared at me in shock.

"What?" he asked dumbly.

"I told you to shut up. I don't want to hear anything from you. I don't want to see your face again. I don't want anybody here to mention your name in my presence. Leave me alone," I said blankly, pure hatred poisoned my words.

"That's rather harsh," he tried.

"I don't care what you think. Leave me alone."

"I don't think I can just…"

"Find a foster home for me. Send me to an orphanage. Send me to China to work in one of those child-labor factories. Just leave me alone," I told him.

"What did you do to her?" Alice asked as she held me closer.

"I transferred her into the seventh grade," he smiled.

"Why?" Jasper asked.

Tell them. Tell them that you read my mind and didn't like what you saw. Tell them that you didn't want him to turn out like you. Tell them you don't want me to turn out like my mom.

"That's not true!" he answered to my thoughts.

Then what is?

"I did it for your safety!" he exclaimed.

Why did you think I was unsafe?

"He's a vampire!"

So is Alice. Yet here she is, holding me in her arms. Maybe you should tell her to put me down. You know how easy it is to be set off.

I lifted my arm to where it was right in front of Alice's nose.

Just one little whiff.

"It's not the same."

Oh? And why not?

"I can trust Alice."

I can trust Fredrik.

"No you can't."

Yes I can.

"He's young; he's not used to…"

He is two hundred and seventy-three years old. Last time I checked, that was pretty old.

"He threatened you."

You only think he did.

"No, I saw it. He threatened you."

Are you saying that I can't make up thoughts?

"That wasn't made up."

I imagined a beach. I don't know why but it was the first thing that I could think of. The sun was setting and you could just barely make out Edward and my mom. Edward leaned over my mom for what seemed like a kiss before he took her head in his hands and snapped the neck.

"Stop it."

He then leaned down to the now lifeless body and bit the throat. The body lost all of its color as every drop of its blood was sucked out by Edward.

"Stop it!" Edward exclaimed as he held his head.

"Just leave me alone," I said with finality. I turned to Alice. "Can we go home? I'm tired." She nodded and set me down. She looked at Edward for a while before walking with Jasper and I to the car. Jasper took one final look at Edward before he got into the passenger's seat. I sat in the back, knees under my chin and arms covering my head as we drove away.

After a long period of silence Alice's voice sounded.

"We're here."

I opened the door and walked to the house. Well, at least I think I did. To tell you the truth; I don't really know how I got to the house. I just vaguely remember fighting with Edward and locking myself in my room. I lay down on my stomach with the pillow over my head, quietly sobbing. I didn't know why I was acting this way, acting so _childish_, but I was and I didn't like it.

I sat back up on my bed and put the pillow in my lap. I wiped the tears off of my cheeks and from under my eyes.

"You okay?" Jasper asked from behind me. I jumped.

"I locked the door," I stated. I remembered that part. I made sure to do it.

"I'm a vampire," he laughed. He held up something metal. "_This_ isn't going to stop _me_."

I checked my door. There was a perfect hole where the doorknob used to be. I laughed softly as I realized that privacy was _not_ going to be an option here.

"So, who is he?" Jasper asked indifferently.

"Who is who?" I asked back. I knew.

"This boy you're in love with," he clarified. In love? No, not love. I wasn't _in love_ with him. I just met him today.

"I'm not in love with him," I told him. He disagreed.

"Then why are you lovesick?"

"I'm not lovesick!" I told him.

"So let me get this straight; you're crying?"

I nodded.

"Because Edward did something?"

I nodded harder.

"To get you out of your class?"

I nodded hesitantly.

"Did you like your teacher?" he asked

I shrugged. I didn't even remember her name.

"Who was in the class?" he smiled.

"Fredrik." That was the only person I could think of. There had to be more! There were twenty students staring at me with their beady little eyes, who were they? As Jasper's smile grew I remembered the ones I ran into. "There was Jesse, oh, and Erica! She was there too!"

"How did you meet them?" Jasper asked.

"I accidentally ran into them," I admitted.

"You must have been in a hurry."

"Somewhat…" I answered shakily. He noticed.

"Where were you going?"

"Well, Fr —" I stopped. Jasper smiled. "I was going outside," I corrected myself.

He grabbed me and dragged me over to where he was sitting. I sat on his lap and he laid his chin on my head.

"You're in love," he stated again. I sighed.

"I'm beginning to think you're right," I admitted. I didn't think that it was possible to fall in love in a day.

"It only takes a moment to fall in love, don't doubt it because it's new," he told me. I smiled.

"I didn't fall in love, I tripped and plummeted head first."

He laughed at that.

"About Edward," he started. He must have felt my sudden change in emotion because he shifted a little. "I know you probably think he's an over-protective jerk…"

"Yes," I said icily.

"…But he really does have your best interests at heart. He knows better than the rest of us how to take care of a human. I mean; he still has to call to remind us to feed you." He pointed to what looked like a burnt pigeon stuck between two slices of bread. I laughed. "Hey, don't make fun of my cooking," he said. I laughed harder. "The point is, he's trying, so don't take it too hard on him."

"But why are you guys doing this? Wouldn't it be easier for you if you just gave me away?" I asked. He held me tighter.

"The truth is that we don't want to. Not even Edward wants to, after what you did to him in the parking lot today. See, we all died before we even had the _chance_ to have children, except for Esme; her childbirth had some complications and she lost it. We all would've loved to have our own children, but since we weren't able to we gave up on that hope a long time ago. Then you show up," he grabbed my arms with his and started to move them to his words. "and now, it's like we all banded together to have you."

"That must have been some party…" I laughed. He put one of my hands over my mouth.

"You aren't supposed to know that until we all give you _the talk_," he said. I groaned.

"I'd rather not have to sit through that."

"Well, you could stand if you want," he laughed.

"So you're telling me that instead of having a single mom…"

"You have four. Isn't that lovely?" he added sarcastically.

"Quite," I answered. "So this means that when I'm a teenager…"

"You'll be in school with your parents." I groaned. He continued. "Not only that but we don't sleep. Forget any attempts to sneak out, to stay out late, or having another guy in your room." I stared at him with big eyes. "We'll patrol the whole premises," he laughed.

"I can think of a way…"

"Not with Edward around. You have no idea how much we hate that little gift of his…" he trailed off.

"I know," I said bluntly. I thought about how much better today would've been if he couldn't read minds. "Is there any way to block him?" Jasper smiled.

"Do you know any loud, peppy songs or really stupid raps?" he asked. I shook my head. "Nothing's better than having a song 'stuck in your head'."

I smiled and my stomach gurgled.

"You should eat," he said, pointing to the pigeon sandwich. I laughed.

"I can make something myself." I jumped off of the bed and headed to the kitchen, Jasper held onto his plate grumbling as he followed me.

* * *

ooh,  
she'll have to deal with 7th grade tomorrow...  
hmm,  
i should start writing...  
:D  
this chapter originally was only going to be until they leave the parking lot but i decided to make it long for you guys  
:3  
it's my way of saying  
"thanks for sticking with me to Chapter 14"  
:D  
-the**envy**lover 

disclaimer- Twilight © and all of its contents are owned by † **Stephenie Meyer** † and not me.


	15. 7th grade and cellos :shudder:

**BEFORE YOU READ**  
go to my profile and click on  
"cello"  
then watch the video.  
it'll only take a minute and thirty two seconds  
(or whatever)  
and it's worth it.  
**ps**  
i'll know if you don't go look.  
(i have my ways...)  
-the**envy**lover

**Not Another Bella and Daughter Story**

"Quiet class, I want to introduce you to someone," the teacher ordered. She wasn't a pushover like the last one. The class reluctantly stopped talking and stared at me. A few girls in the middle kept 'aww'ing and some boys on the side laughed at some stupid joke. Something along the lines of wondering how the teacher ever could've gotten laid. Looking back up at her I realized what they were laughing at.

Not only did she have her bad attitude, she had the face to match. Her skin drooped off her face in wrinkles and her white hair was pulled back in a messy bun.

"Class, this is Alice. She transferred to seventh grade after only spending a day in first grade."

Excitement buzzed in the room. Some talked about geniuses, some were still 'aww'ing and the rest were laughing because the teacher did not, in fact, get laid.

"Would you like to tell the class a little bit about yourself?" the teacher asked. At least in this class I had the choice.

"Not really," I answered her. I thought it was pretty quiet but the class started laughing.

"Tough, this is seventh grade. Tell us about yourself," the teacher said harshly. I wasn't the best with first impressions.

"Hello," I looked at the class and they are stared back at me. It didn't help my nerves. "I was forced into this class by my brother. I do not want to be here. I will only answer direct questions with direct answers, basically I want to be left alone." I turned back to a stunned teacher. "May I please have a seat in the back?" She nodded and I walked down the isle to sit in my seat.

I sat and looked up. Everybody was still staring at me.

"Everybody, eyes up here!" the teacher exclaimed. The students hesitantly turned back to the front of the class.

The teacher started lecturing about multiplying fractions. I had no idea what was going on so I started doodling on my paper. I'd have to remember to ask Jasper or Alice to help me. Lately they've been the only ones visiting. Alice said that they needed Emmett's strength at the house, I laughed when she had said it. Not just any vampire could stop my mom; it has to be the biggest one they could find.

The doodle in front of me began to take shape. I zoned out and let my hand glide across the paper. When I felt satisfied I pushed the paper up and set my head on my desk, so I didn't get pencil marks on my forehead.

I don't know how long I stayed in that position but it must have been most of the period. A few minutes before the bell rang a paper ball woke me from my state. My head shot up and I looked around to see who threw it. A blonde girl who sat at the desk ahead and to the left of me pointed to herself without breaking eye contact with the teacher. I opened it up.

_First day and you're already asleep? Don't let the teach catch you or she'll make you stay after (personal experience). My name's Michelle. I'll help you out until you get situated._

I looked up at the girl who smiled back. _Well at least I'm not completely alone_ I thought as I started to pack my things. The bell rang and I was still packing. Michelle came over and held out her hand.

"Michelle," she introduced herself. I slid some papers into the backpack Alice bought me and shook her hand.

"Alice."

"I transferred here from the fifth grade so I probably know better than the rest of them how you feel." She grabbed the papers off my desk to help me. She stopped when she saw my doodle.

"You _drew _this?" she asked dumbfounded. I looked at where she was looking, my picture of Fredrik. I had taken some art lessons from a portrait artist from down the street. I had really found a passion in drawing so much so that it became almost natural. The picture she held in her hands was almost like a photograph of him.

"It'snothing,reallyit'snot" I said fast as I took the papers from her and shoved them into my backpack. I slung it over my back and looked up at her as we walked out of the classroom.

"Where do we go now?" I asked, secretly hoping for recess.

"Well, middle school is different from elementary school so instead of recess we have 'Music Appreciation'." As she said it her smile faded. I could tell that it wasn't her favorite part of the day.

"And what do we do there?"

"We 'appreciate music'," she said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes. "Basically they throw an instrument at you and expect you to play it."

"What happens if you don't catch it?" I asked just as sarcastically. She laughed.

"Then you get a big bruise on your head," she said as she held the door open. I hesitated before I stepped inside.

It was big.

There were platforms that made six foot steps that people were situating themselves on. The ceiling was high, probably twenty feet and cabinets ran along the walls. When a student opened one of the cabinet doors I recognized several instrument cases. It seemed like the cabinets were organized by instrument; all of the woodwinds and brass instruments were on the right side of the room while all of the strings were on the left. There were three back rooms also; one for the basses and cellos, one that looked like an office, and one for the percussion instruments.

"This way," Michelle said as she led me into one of the two front rooms. We found a teacher sitting at a desk piled with what looked like useless papers. "Um, Ms. Grier?" she asked. The teacher spun around fast, spilling some of her coffee.

"Do you know where my score is?" she asked frantically.

"On your stand, where you left it yesterday, and the day before, and the day before…" Michelle answered.

"Are you sure?" Ms. Grier asked as she turned back to the pile of papers.

"Positive," she sighed. "We have a new student."

"A cellist?" Ms. Grier asked with hopeful eyes. "Where?" She looked right over my head into the other room.

"Here," I answered her. She looked down at me and all hope faded.

"She's really short," she told Michelle. Like I didn't know that already.

"She's six," Michelle stated.

"Well, I guess she could stand…" Ms Grier started. She's not seriously thinking of making me play the _cello! _It's too big for me! If I picked it up I would probably fall over.

"You're not… _seriously_…?" Michelle seemed to think the same way I did.

"Why not? Go get a short one and show her how to play it," she ordered. Michelle sighed in defeat and led me out of the room. "Now, what did I come in here for?" Ms. Grier asked herself as she stepped back and looked at the pile.

Michelle led me to the small room in the back where the cellos and basses were. Four boys sat on stools in a circle, talking.

"Do any of you know how to play the cello?" she asked them. They all shook their heads. She sighed.

"You don't?" I asked her.

"I play the clarinet," she stated. I wondered why Ms. Grier told her to teach me.

"How about asking Trevor?" one of the boys suggested.

"Can Trevor play the cello?" I asked expectantly. They shook their heads.

"He plays the viola. The strings are the same but the notes and the position are different," another one of the boys explained.

"Why can't the _teach_er _teach_ me?" I asked annoyed. He boys looked at each other in horror.

"You don't want her to teach you," they said in unison.

"So I have to learn by myself?" I asked.

"You'll figure it out eventually," one of the guys stated. "I mean, you _are_ a genius…"

I was about to argue but I decided against it. I went to the cello rack and tried to pick up one of the smaller ones.

I couldn't.

"Alright class, come on! Get in your seats and whatnot…" the teacher announced. The guys each took a bass in one arm and filed out of the room. Michelle grabbed the cello I was trying to pick up and a case that I figured was her clarinet. She led me down the platforms to the very front. I groaned.

"Sorry but this is were the cellists sit." She grabbed three chairs and stacked them. "Here." She picked me up and set me down on the pile with the cello in front of me. "We have been playing without a cello for so long, she probably won't even notice if you don't play," she hinted as she went to her seat.

With my left hand I held onto the neck of the cello, trying hard not to drop it. I held the bow in my right hand.

"Oh, look! My score!" the teacher announced excitedly. It was on her stand. "Okay, from the top; wait, who are you?" she asked me.

"The new student," somebody answered for me.

"Can you play the cello?" she asked me. I saw everybody on the opposite side nod their heads really fast.

"Sure," I answered hesitantly.

"Super," she exclaimed. I wasn't going to like this class. "Positions everybody!" The whole class straightened up.

The violinists and violists brought their instruments up to their necks. Looking back down at my cello I realized that that wasn't going to happen. Behind me the bassists stood up and held their instruments close to how I was. I started to get down from my chairs to play like them when a small bow whipped from my right. It stopped right in front of the edge of the seat, telling me not to move. I looked at who the bow was attached to and found a boy with long brown hair. When I say long, I mean that there is a possibility that it could be longer than mine. He took his bow back and positioned his viola between his knees. He looked at me to see if I understood. I nodded. He then took his bow and started gliding it along the four strings of the instrument. His left hand stayed near the top as its fingers pressed down on the strings. I mimicked his position and quietly thanked them as he raised his viola to his chin.

The teacher tapped the stand three times with her stick before she waved her arms around. Apparently the waving meant something because the whole class started to play. I moved the bow back and forth like the person next to me had done and randomly placed my fingers on the string. The bow didn't actually touch the strings so no sound came out. I wondered if I would ever actually _learn_ how to play.

When the song ended the teacher clapped her hands.

"It sounds so _different_ with a cellist, don't you think so class?" The class nodded in amusement. "Well I think that's enough for one day, go pack up or something."

The whole class got up at once and started packing their instruments in cases. The only ones that didn't need to do anything were the bassists and the percussionists. I wouldn't have to do anything either but I was kind of stuck on the chairs.

"Here you go," the violist said as he lifted the cello up. I thanked him and slid off of the stack of chairs I was sitting on. I followed him as he took the cello into the back room.

"Hey, Trevor!" the bassists welcomed him. So he was the one who was supposed to teach me.

"Hey guys," he answered. He put the cello on the stand where it was before.

"Smooth moves," one of them said to me. I nodded hesitantly.

"I wonder how Grier didn't notice that she didn't have a stand," one of the boys stated. The others just shrugged.

The bell rang and I headed out of the door to find Michelle.

"Where to now?" I asked her.

"Back to class," she sighed. I groaned. "Don't worry, after that is lunch!" she said enthusiastically. I groaned louder.

She held the classroom door open for me and I walked inside.

* * *

**no.**  
Fredrik will not change his age to get into Alice's class.  
think about it:  
6-year-old Fredrik leaves the same day 13-year-old Fredrik enters.  
remember; he can change his age but not his appearance  
(if you want to read about someone who does go read **"Micheal"**) 

**oh, and also...**  
i have decided that it is for the greater good that i don't accept flames for this story.  
when someone points out that something could be wrong i get extremely overprotective and go all out on them.  
i just went all out on someone who found what they thought was something wrong,  
i reread it before i sent it and i actually felt really bad for writing it, so i ended up erasing it and putting  
"thank you for your opnion"  
If you want to flame a story  
go read **Twilight the Musical**  
that's just begging for flames...  
:D

**one more thing**  
Mrs Grier was my Orchestra teacher until my parents met her and took me out of the class.  
Trevor (Morris) is my ex who would always make fun of my cello by playing his viola like that.  
of course i always made fun of his viola but after i almost dropped my cello for about the fourth time i realized that you couldn't play it on your neck.  
Oh well.  
i did realize that you can play a whole lot of songs with just your right hand and your chin,  
we have it recorded on someone's phone somewhere...  
...  
onto the next chapter!!!

-the**envy**lover 

disclaimer- Twilight © and all of its contents are owned by † **Stephenie Meyer** † and not me.


	16. 7th grade surprise

**despite its length  
**i hope this chapter makes you happy  
:D  
-the**envy**lover

**Not Another Bella and Daughter Story**

I went straight back to my seat and sat down. The rest of the class followed nosily and I decided to put my head on the desk until class actually started. When the teacher walked in the students suddenly stopped talking which surprised me.

"I'm not really sure how to say this, but uh, class," the teacher started nervously. She didn't really seem like the nervous type. "This is Mister DeLaLune. He is moving to this class from, well, the first grade."

My head shot up. There he was; perfection.

He bowed slightly to the class before introducing himself.

"My name is Fredrik DeLaLune and I am happy to be here," he smiled politely. His eyes swept across the room before landing on me. He grinned. "I should go sit down now so you can start teaching again. I am terribly sorry for interrupting you and I hope you will forgive me." He started walking to the back, grabbing the attention of every person in the classroom. I don't think he even noticed, he was still staring at me.

He stopped at my desk and kissed my forehead. "I'm going to have to get used to that," he laughed quietly as he smelled my hair. I blushed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. I tried to keep my voice calm but I couldn't hide the fact that I was happy. I was really happy.

"Well, I missed you of course," he said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He smiled and I blushed again.

The class 'aww'ed in unison.

"Okay class; let's try to learn something today. Fredrik will you please sit down, the rest of you—eyes up here," the teacher ordered.

"Did you miss me?" Fredrik grinned. I didn't want him to know how much I did.

"Somewhat, you're pretty interesting…" I shrugged and turned back to the teacher. It took everything I had not to just stare at his face some more.

"_Alice_!" Michelle whispered. I turned my head slightly to her direction. She held up a hand in a feeble attempt to block Fredrik from listening. "_He looks the same as the picture!_" she announced. And, of course, with Fredrik's vampire hearing, he heard her.

"When did you take a picture?" he smirked.

"I didn't, I drew it when I spaced out," I admitted. I didn't even remember trying to, I just subconsciously did.

"Whoa, it's actually pretty good," he remarked. My eyes focused and I saw him looking at the picture I drew. The rest of the papers that were in my bag were scattered along his desk.

"Gah!" I exclaimed as I took the picture back. I didn't like people looking at my drawings; they were somewhat personal.

"'Gah' Miss Swan?" the teacher asked. I looked up to see the whole class staring at me.

"I'm sorry," I apologized quickly.

"No, please, Miss Swan, tell us what was so important that you had to interrupt my teaching. I don't mind."

"I, uh, remembered something," I lied. I was never a good liar.

"What did you remember?" the teacher asked. Fredrik laughed beside me.

"It was something I had forgotten, you can keep teaching," I told her. It made her angrier.

"Well, now that I have your permission," she sneered. "Can anybody tell me what the answer to…"

I didn't bother to listen to her. I didn't understand it anyways. So I turned my attention back to Fredrik who was still laughing.

"I missed you so much," he said between laughs. I groaned and put my head on my arms.

The lunch bell rang soon afterwards, jolting me awake. I didn't even realize that I had fallen asleep. I felt something cold tug at my arm. When I tried to pull it back I was pulled out of my seat.

"C'mon, we're going to lunch," Fredrik announced as he dragged me out of the classroom. I struggled to wake up. I tried to sort out what was real and what wasn't.

Seventh grade—that seemed real. I didn't think that my subconscious mind would force me into that classroom.

Music appreciation—that seemed real too. I don't think I would ever imagine Ms. Grier's personality. I sighed, that was definitely real.

Now Fredrick. I looked back up at him. Well, at the moment he was yanking my arm out of its socket. It kind of hurt. Maybe the pain thing only worked if you pinched yourself. I stopped suddenly and pinched my arm. Okay, pain. Pain meant reality. I looked back up and Fredrik was still there. I smiled.

"Are you okay?" he asked worried.

"Sure, where are we going?" I asked belatedly.

"We're going to meet this family of yours that's trying to take you away from me," he said determinedly as he dragged me down the hallway. It took me a while to process what he had said…

"Wait, what?" ...and I still didn't understand.

He stopped and smiled at me. "I don't know what's going on but I feel somewhat…" he searched for the right word, "_connected_ to you. So much so that I couldn't stand the half of a day I was away from you." He stopped to kiss the top of my head. "I will fight for you if I need to," he smiled. I blushed heavily.

"What lunch do we have?" I asked hazily.

"First."

"No Edward," I smiled. He laughed.

"No Edward," he repeated as we walked down the hallway together.

* * *

**_STAR MUSE_**  
i've been trying to reach you but you didn't include your e-mail so i had to update this chapter with your name in it.  
well,  
just add your e-mail to the next review so i can talk to you  
:D  
just sos you knows,  
you got all of the guessy things right  
(up til the10th chapter)  
congrats.  
XD

yay for loopholes!!  
:D  
i specifically said that he wouldn't change his age,  
and he didn't

sneakysneaky  
XD

well,  
this chapter's dedicated to  
**BellaJacobLove**  
who gave me my 200th review  
o.O

i love you.  
hearts

haha...  
well,  
the Not Another Bella and Daughter Story website is now accepting my backround codes so it's up and running,  
all you have to do is click on "here" then go to "Not Another Bella and Daughter Story"  
-yay-

**whoever knows where i got Fredrik's last name **(DeLaLune)** is a God.**  
so if you know it, please tell me  
(and if you do know it, don't worry-  
it's not a premonition or anything...)  
:3

-the**envy**lover

disclaimer- Twilight © and all of its contents are owned by † **Stephenie Meyer** † and not me.


	17. meet the family

**i had an extreme case of writer's block**  
so it's really short  
(i'm so sorry)  
well,  
uh,  
here you go...  
-the**envy**lover

**Not Another Bella and Daughter Story**

We walked into the cafeteria and went straight to the food line. We ignored the 'aww'ing as we bought our food and left. The first lunch was normally for the middle and high schoolers with a few exceptions. Instead of thinking of Edward as an exception I figured that he was just plain stupid. I smiled at the thought.

"Alice?" Fredrik asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"There's five of them."

I stopped and looked in the same direction he was looking. There, at a table in the back, sat Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and _Edward_.

"We could always just eat outside…" I planned. I wasn't going to give Fredrik up, not after what had happened before. Edward turned his head and smiled at me, clearly reading my mind. I smiled falsely back and he glared at Fredrik.

"We're not going to run away," Fredrik announced. "I mean, it didn't work before so why would it work now?" He held my hand and led me to the table where my siblings were sitting. Everybody but Edward smiled.

"Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, this is Fredrik. Fredrik, this is Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett," I introduced. Fredrik nodded his head when each name was announced.

"Sit, sit," Alice invited enthusiastically.

We sat in-between Jasper and Emmett and across from Edward who just glared at Fredrik. Alice kept asking us about our classes but during the whole conversation Edward didn't take his eyes off of Fredrik. Fredrik didn't seem to mind but it really bothered me.

"If you have something to say then just say it," I told Edward. He broke his gaze to look at me.

"I took you out of that class for a reason and now that reason is back in your class," he spoke. "I have the right to be mad."

"No you don't," Fredrik answered him. "But I do."

"And why is that?" Edward asked him.

"You know why, you've been reading my mind this whole time," he stated. Edward looked at me.

"I told him not to imagine draining me because I knew you would attack him," I clarified. "It's only fair that he be warned isn't it?" Edward growled. He actually _growled_ at me.

"Don't you dare growl at her," Fredrik said protectively.

Edward stopped to glare at Fredrik again.

"What will this help?" Fredrik asked. "So you read my mind. So what _if_ you saw something you didn't like?" He paused and looked at me, smiling. I didn't really want to know what he was thinking of.

"Stop it," Edward ordered. "Just leave her alone."

"Follow your own advice," Fredrik shot.

"_I_ don't imagine sucking her dry." I didn't really like how the conversation was going.

"_I_ didn't force her into a class where she sleeps because she doesn't understand what's going on," Fredrik shot back. I smacked his arm and he just smiled at me. "You're so cute when you sleep," he told me. I blushed as he kissed my forehead. He caught a water bottle that was aimed at his face.

"Really?" he asked Edward. "Are you really that jealous?" He picked me up from my seat and sat me in his lap, hugging me close.

"Let go of her," Edward ordered.

"Never again," Fredrik smiled.

"Leave them alone," Jasper stated from beside us. I stared at him.

"What?" Edward exclaimed. He wasn't expecting that.

"Just," Jasper turned to his Alice and then looked back at us. "Just leave them alone."

Edward hesitated before turning back to Fredrik.

"I don't trust you," he announced.

"And I don't trust you," Fredrik replied.

My stomach growled and I realized that I was the only one at the table who needed food.

"Eat," Edward and Fredrik both ordered. I grumbled as I picked up my pizza and took a bite.

"You," Fredrik addressed Edward. "Do what you want; I'm not going to leave her."

"Too bad, we're moving," Edward announced.

_Moving?_

* * *

**DeLaLune.  
**i guess nobody's a God...  
Well,  
I'm really suprised how many people immediately thought of  
_Claire De Lune_ by Debussy  
so, props for being close  
:D  
for those who are actually interested-  
DeLaLune is the last name of Einblick,  
the main character in  
**A Midnight Opera**  
with is amazingly drawn  
:3

-the**envy**lover

disclaimer- Twilight © and all of its contents are owned by † **Stephenie Meyer** † and not me.


	18. moving?

**it's short.**  
but at least it's something  
(which is more than what my original plans were)  
i'm still somewhat mad  
so grr.  
-the**envy**lover

**Not Another Bella and Daughter Story**

"Moving?" the table exclaimed at once. At least I wasn't the only one surprised.

"That's a little harsh," Emmett tried.

"It's not for _him_, it's for Bella," Edward explained. "There are too many people here; I don't want her to accidentally…"

"How is she?" I asked.

"She's having a hard time, but it's still manageable," Edward stated.

"When will I be able to see her?" His head shot to Alice.

"This Saturday," Alice answered. "When she gets back from hunting. We'll have to be really careful, that's means that you will have to stay away from all sharp objects, okay?"

I nodded as Fredrik laughed quietly. "No falling either," he whispered into my ear. The whole table smiled. Stupid vampires with their supersonic hearing…

The bell rang for us to go back to class so I hopped off of Fredrik. We turned to go back to our classroom when Emmett grabbed Fredrik's shoulders.

"If you hurt her I _will_ find you," he threatened.

"And if you hurt her _I_ will find _you,_" Fredrik shot back. They both smiled before Emmett walked off with Rosalie. Fredrik held my hand as we made our way down the hallway.

"So, what's Jasper's power?" he asked as we sat down. "Does he see relationships or something?"

"No, he feels what other people are feeling," I explained. "He can also change what people are feeling." A look of understanding flashed across Fredrik's face. "Why?"

"It's nothing," he answered quickly. "So, you get to see your mom, how long has it been?"

"Too long," I answered. "Not since we first moved here last week…"

"Last week?" he exclaimed. "You can't see her yet!"

"And why not?"

"She hasn't had enough time to, uh," he looked around the classroom. This wasn't the best place to be talking about something like this.

"She's my mother. She's my life."

"She could be your death."

"The Cullens will protect me."

"And what if they don't?" he shot back. "What will I do without you?"

"What you were doing before you met me. I think you'll survive."

He looked down at his desk and sighed. "I don't want to."

That confused me. He didn't want to do what he was doing or he didn't want to survive? I was about to ask him but he looked away, to dismiss the conversation.

The last bell rang and I got up. Fredrik was still lost in thought, staring out of the window. I waved my hand in front of his eyes to break his trance and he smiled.

"I'm going with you."

"What?" I asked.

"Saturday, I'll be there," he stated. "Well, unless you don't want me…"

"No! I do!" I exclaimed. He laughed as he got out of his seat and walked to my side.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded and we made our way out of the classroom.

* * *

**i will update according to reviews.**  
i get more reviews for one story,  
i work on that.  
i get more reviews for another story  
i work on that.  
if people keep reading without reviewing i'll start yet another story that i'm thinking about writing.  
so,  
if you ever want to see a story actually finish  
review.  
(i'm sorry to the people who supported In Jasper's Words,  
it's pure supply and demand)

-the**envy**lover

disclaimer- Twilight © and all of its contents are owned by † **Stephenie Meyer** † and not me.


	19. meet my mom: the vampire

**back by popular demand**  
and death threats.  
okay,  
i am officially not ending the story yet.  
firstly because i want to see how it'll turn out  
(i don't even know yet)  
and secondly because several people threatened me with blunt objects.  
(i love you too.)  
-the**envy**lover

**Not Another Bella and Daughter Story**

Saturday came slowly.

No; 'slowly' is an understatement. God decided that it would be funny if He just stopped time for a while and let me wallow in grief. After a few nights with Jasper calming me to sleep Saturday finally came. Well; showed up.

"Let's go over the rules one more time," Alice told me. I sighed.

"No hugging, no sudden movements, nothing sharp, watch my feet, breathe to my right, tie my hair up, and stay seated," I listed. We had been over the rules so many times I had them memorized.

"And?" Jasper asked. I didn't think I had forgotten anything so I just shrugged. "Don't worry," he smiled, "we can smell fear."

I chuckled quietly when Alice glared at him. It was as if because I had to remember that, I wouldn't remember something important like 'don't bleed'.

"That's Fredrik," Alice announced before the doorbell rang. I ran to the door.

"You shouldn't run," Fredrik lectured as soon as I opened it.

"I jogged," I countered. Fredrik smiled.

"You," Alice pointed to Fredrik. "No kissing, hugging, or well, saying _anything _to little Alice."

He nodded once. "Wait, what?" I asked. I was always out of the loop. Alice smiled.

"You didn't notice? Every time you're around him, you blush. We're going to try to cut down on that."

I sighed. I knew I blushed a lot around Fredrik, I just hoped nobody else would notice.

"Don't worry," Fredrik said as he lifted my chin. "When we're done, you can blush all you want. I find it rather cute."

I blushed.

"See?" Alice stated as she separated us. She held her hands to my face to douse the heat and soon I was back to normal. "Everybody ready?" We nodded and headed to the garage.

Alice got in the drivers' seat, Jasper sat in the front passengers' seat and Fredrik sat in the back. I was about to sit next to Fredrik but Jasper pulled me onto his lap.

"It's easier to calm you down when I'm touching you. Trust me, you need it."

I did.

I collapsed in Jasper's arms as I let him calm me down. We arrived at the Cullen house soon afterwards. I held Jasper's hand as we followed Alice into the house, Fredrik close behind.

We made our way inside the house only to be glomped by what appeared to be my mother. When she was pulled off of me I gasped. She looked _healthy_. She was well toned, her hair fell in waves and shined, and her eyes were a bright red.

"I have the right to hug my own daughter," she announced from the other side of the room. Emmett, Carlisle, Edward, and Esme had her restrained. Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Fredrik had put me in the corner and were taking the defensive. Jasper stepped towards my mom and held his hand a few inches from her head.

"She's fine," he stated. Everybody relaxed.

"So, how've you been?" I asked her from across the room. She smiled.

"Good, yourself?"

"Swell."

"Why, that's dandy," she laughed. Sarcasm runs in our family. "So, who's this?"

Fredrik stepped forward to shake her hand.

"My name is Fredrik DeLaLune. I've been um, watching your daughter in the classroom." He shook my mom's hand and he grew. "Ack!" he exclaimed as he stepped back. As soon as he did he shrunk again.

"My name is Bella. I can, uh, block peoples' powers," she said with a smile. Everybody stared at Fredrik.

"You," Emmett pointed to Fredrik. "True form. Now."

Fredrik sighed before unbuttoning his shirt and unbuckling his belt. Then, he grew. It was like someone grew up in front of a camera and someone else decided to press the 'fast-forward' button. When he was finished I couldn't look away. His jaw line squared off and his hair stayed the same messy brown. His muscles toned as he grew passed Edward who stared at him in shock.

"You're not six," Edward noticed.

"More like two hundred and seventy-three. Is that a problem?" His vocal chords changed causing everybody to jump. He was now slightly looking down to Edward.

"What a crappy power," Emmett mused. Fredrik looked back at me.

"It has its benefits."

I looked away to think of anything else. This was not the greatest time in the world to blush. After I was sure that I was in control of my facial temperature I turned back to look at my mom.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Are they feeding you?" she asked with a smile. "They tend to forget…"

"No, I'm feeding myself," I answered. She glared at Jasper and Alice. "Trust me; you don't want me eating what they cook."

We talked for hours before Alice and Jasper made me leave. Before we made it out of the door Mom managed to get close enough to hug me again.

"I miss you all the time. Please come and visit," she told me. I smiled.

"I will if my babysitters will let me."

Mom shot another glare at Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie who stood close in case of an emergency. "We will, we will," Alice answered, "but right now little Alice needs to sleep."

I yawned involuntarily as Mom passed me to Alice.

"Take good care of my daughter," she told them, taking a longer look at the now 6-year-old Fredrik. They all nodded. Alice carried me back to the car with Jasper and Fredrik close behind. When she sat me in the backseat I gave up and fell asleep.

* * *

**excuses excuses**  
hokay.  
so i'm sorry that it is...  
10:53 (here) and i am just now updating.  
the truth is that i think i have a mild case of ADD so i went shopping for a new Fredrik picture  
XD  
i found one but he's somewhat tanned so i'm going to have to PhotoShop it.  
(which was the main reason this was late,  
i was fixing it but i screwed up and now i have to start over.)  
i'll tell you when i'm finally finished  
(which should be either later today or tommorrow)  
so, until then-  
**review.  
**so i can be happy.  
:D  
-the**envy**lover 


	20. cellos and what appears to be love

**this was 777 words  
**before i added this.  
man...  
-the**envy**lover

**Not Another Bella and Daughter Story**

Monday we went back to school again. I would have rather stayed with my mom but they forced me to go. At least I was with Fredrik.

"Who are you?" Ms. Grier asked Fredrik.

"The new student," one of the others answered. "He's been here for a few days now."

"Why doesn't he have an instrument?" Ms. Grier asked the student.

"You never gave me one," Fredrik answered. "Would you like me to go get one?"

"What do you play?" she asked. I wondered if he played anything. He looked at me and smiled.

"Cello."

I pushed mine to him but he refused it. If he actually knew how to play then I shouldn't be 'playing'. He got up and grabbed a cello from the room.

"Let's start class," Ms. Grier announced before tapping the stand.

"What are we playing?" Fredrik asked me. I shrugged. "Where's your music?" he asked again.

"We didn't get music."

"So how are we supposed to know what to play?"

"I don't think we're supposed to know."

He laughed quietly as the class started to play. Of course Fredrik just happened to know what song they were playing and how to play it. His bow glided along the strings as he placed his fingers on the neck accordingly. I didn't even bother to fake it. I watched him the whole time as he leaned the direction the bow went and fell back on the return. The last note hung in the air and he smiled.

"That was amazing," Ms. Grier noted as she stared at Fredrik. She turned to me. "Why couldn't you do that?"

"Maybe I should teach her," Fredrik suggested. Ms. Grier smiled.

"Use the cello room." He nodded as he picked up both of our cellos and led me to the back room.

"You knew the song?" I asked him when we were inside.

"Kind of hard for me not to," he laughed. "I wrote it."

"No you didn't."

He laughed louder. "And why not?"

I sighed. "Because that would make you even better than you were before. You can't keep perfecting perfection."

"I'm nowhere near perfect."

"You're just modest."

He gave up and sat down. "Come here." I walked to where he was sitting and he pulled me onto his lap. "We're going to teach you how to play." He brought the cello in front of us and wrapped his hands around mine. He rested his chin on my right shoulder and lifted up my left hand with his.

"This hand stays up here," he lifted my arm slightly and spread my fingers. "There are specific placements for each finger; here" he lightly touched my first finger down on the string, "here" my second finger, "here" he moved my hand down the string to reach where the third finger touched, "and here" my pinky.

"I don't think I can just remember that," I stated. There wasn't anything to mark each place and even the slightest movement would throw me off.

"Then I guess I'll have to keep teaching you until you do." I blushed and he smiled, holding the cello steady with his feet and wrapping his arms around me. Even through his shirt I could feel his cold skin press against me.

"They're coming," he spoke. I slid off of his lap right before the door opened.

"Hey lovers," one of the four bassists greeted.

"You weren't doing anything _inappropriate_ now, were you?" another one asked, causing me to blush deeper.

"We've got a winner," another one announced as he pointed to my face.

"Picking on little girls? Wow, that must make you feel _so_ much better about your own crappy lives," Fredrik teased.

"Ah, we have ourselves a smooth talker here boys," the first one stated. The others laughed as Fredrik got up and put our cellos away. He grabbed my hand and led me to the door but one of the bassists stood in the way.

"Would you mind getting out of our way?" Fredrik asked the guy. I didn't want to stay in the room with these people.

"It's no fun when you just leave," he smiled. Fredrik sighed before he kicked the guy in between the legs.

"It's plenty fun." With that we walked out of the room. "I told you I'd fight for you," Fredrik smiled as the bell rang and we headed out of the door.

"Picking on little humans?" I asked him. He smiled.

"Yes, and it does make me feel so much better about my own crappy life."

"I'm glad to hear it."

We smiled at each other and walked into the classroom.

* * *

wow.  
that was short.  
...  
i'm sorry...  
:D 

poor alice is confused-  
she can't fall in love,  
she's only six!  
but there's something about Fredrik...  
ooh,  
exciting chapter coming up next;  
the lead into the actual plot  
::ooh::  
XD

well, just so's you knows,  
the new fredrik picture's now up.  
i didn't think it would be that hard to get to the site but people keep asking me...  
...  
well,  
go to my page  
then click on  
here  
then scroll down and click on  
Not Another Bella and Daughter Story  
then scroll down again.  
seriously;  
not that hard.  
:D

reviews make me write faster  
-hint-hint-

-the**envy**lover

disclaimer- Twilight © and all of its contents are owned by † **Stephenie Meyer** † and not me.


	21. i knew walking was no good

**another update so soon?**  
yes.  
it's my "thank you" to you for  
**_300 REVIEWS!!!!_**  
so, thank you.  
:D  
-the**envy**lover

**Not Another Bella and Daughter Story**

"Hey, guys? I'm going for a walk or something," I told Alice and Jasper. The truth is that they've pulled the short end of the stick every day for a week and I figured that it would be easier if they had some alone time. I didn't want to think about what they did _during_ the alone time, but at least they're together.

"You're good," Alice stated as she checked my future. It's easier than worrying or sending a bodyguard, plus a lot more reliable.

I grabbed somebody's ipod on the way out and put the earphones in. As luck would have it I grabbed Rosalie's which consisted of both hip-hop and slow love songs. I set it on shuffle as I started on the block, trying my hardest not to think of why each song was on it. I laughed when "Sexy Back" came on until I imagined Emmett singing it. I shuddered and changed the song.

An uncharacteristically classical song came on and I thought of Fredrik. Well, of course I did; I hadn't stopped thinking of him since we met, but this was different. For the first time I wasn't thinking of him alone; I was thinking of him, with me. I sighed and looked at the road ahead. I could finally understand why Mom couldn't forget about Edward, I doubted that I'd ever forget about Fredrik and we hadn't even gotten as close as…

I shook my head to get rid of the thought and looked up. Somehow my subconscious mind led me to the Cullen house. I stood in the driveway and just looked at the house. This was where it had all started. I walked up to the door; maybe they would let me see my mom. Before I reached the handle Carlisle cracked open the door.

"Hello little Alice, what brings you here?" he asked politely.

"I would like to ask my mom something, may I?" I asked as nicely as I could. Carlisle looked inside before looking back at me.

"Is it something I could help you with?"

"I'm not sure, it's kinda… personal," I tried.

"Try me," he smiled.

"Okay Mom, how did you know you were in love with Edward? How did you feel being next to _perfection_ when you're just a human? How did you deal with his blood lust and what can I do to not set him off?"

Carlisle paused for a moment before, "I'll get your mother."

"Thank you." He closed the door slightly to call for my mom. Not a full minute after he closed it, the door opened again and I was welcomed inside.

We walked into the living room where my mom sat on the couch; Edward holding onto her right side, Esme on her left, and Emmett and Rosalie behind the couch holding her shoulders. I smiled at her little vampire straitjacket.

"You wanted to ask me something?"

"Yeah, uh…" This wasn't what I was thinking when I said 'personal'.

"Nothing's 'personal' in the Cullen household," Edward laughed. "For obvious reasons." I glared at him before turning back to Mom.

I decided to start at the top.

"How did you know you were in love with Edward?"

"This isn't about _him_ is it?" Edward growled.

Mom held Edward's hand. "Let's make this as personal as possible," she smiled. Edward nodded once before turning back to look at me. "I don't know," she answered. I laughed softly. "I mean, it's not like a 'click- you're in love!' it's more like a 'I care so much for this person that I would give up my life to see them smile'." She laughed.

"How did you deal with being with _perfection_ when you have so many flaws? I mean, you were only human and he was—" Edward smirked, "well, maybe you thought you saw something in him or something…" Everybody but Edward started to laugh.

"Well, actually, I don't know how to answer that either." Mom wasn't helping much.

"I know that I'm the last person you want advice from but I fell in love with your mom; all of your mom, especially her imperfections," Edward paused to kiss her. "I'm going to miss catching her before she falls."

"Anything else?" Mom asked.

"How did you keep Edward from draining you?" I asked bluntly. "Or rather, how did you _not_ set him off?"

Mom looked at Edward then back at me. "I think that depends on his limits." She paused to think. "How close have you gotten to him?"

One question had never affected my life as much as that one had. One sentence had never changed my life so much as that one had. One reaction had never altered my existence as much as mine had.

I blushed.

* * *

**ah, shoot.  
**it's a cliffhanger.  
:D  
before anybody asks me;  
when Bella asked to make it as personal as possible she meant that she was going to hold Edward's hand to stop him from reading little Alice's thoughts. 

**you should be happy that there's so much Bella,  
**i mean,  
most of you asked for her since the 5th chapter when i first took her away  
:P

**also,**  
i decided today to reread what i had written so far.  
_holy_.  
_crap_.  
well, i had never reread this story before and i found out why;  
i'm all over the place with emotions and details and GAH!  
I couldn't stand it!!!  
well,  
i'm happy that i have mapped out Alice's personality-  
it seems so bearable now...

**:D  
**i should update tomorrow,  
but that depends on how many reviews i get tonight  
(if i get them soon enough i will start writing now)

you should check out tonight's episode of** FullMetal Alchemist**-  
_**Envy's in it**_!!!!  
♥

-the**envy**lover

disclaimer- Twilight © and all of its contents are owned by † **Stephenie Meyer** † and not me.


	22. rants

**it is short.**  
so deal with it.  
don't tell me to make them longer,  
the longer i make them, the longer it takes for me to write, the faster i get bored.  
if you want an example go read  
"In Jasper's Words"  
which i just stopped writing.  
**read the note at the bottom.**  
-the**envy**lover

**Not Another Bella and Daughter Story**

I blushed.

As soon as I did a heavy force threw me off of the couch. When I opened my eyes I saw my mom attacking the chair I had been sitting on. Once it was completely destroyed she came after me. Emmett held her arms behind her back but with one swift movement she flung him through a wall. His strength was his power so he was useless in this situation. Edward stood in front of her and tried to talk to her but she threw him aside. At the same time Carlisle and Esme each grabbed a shoulder as Rosalie kicked her feet forward. Instead of falling on her back she did a back flip and landed easily. While Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme were recovering from their attack Mom took the opportunity to charge at me. I braced for impact but it came from a side I wasn't expecting.

Big stone arms cradled me as they lifted me up and carried me out of the room. I looked up to see that it was Jasper. Behind me I saw Alice hold my mother off.

"She's your daughter!" I heard her exclaim. "Your own flesh and blood!"

"My blood," my mom repeated. Not like she was realizing something but more like she was claiming me as her own.

Jasper ran me to the car and slid me into the front seat from his door. We raced away in silence.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know…" I started to cry. I wiped the tears off of my cheeks and pulled my knees under my chin.

"You don't have to be sorry, just try not to be mad at your mom. It is a lot harder than it sounds."

I wiped another tear from my cheek and looked at him.

"I'm not mad at her, I'm mad at myself. I shouldn't have come when she wasn't ready, I was being selfish."

"It's not your fault; things like this happen."

"Really?" I asked him sarcastically. "How many times has _your_ mother tried to suck you dry?"

"Actually, this is my first time on the defensive."

"What?" I asked him dumbly, he sighed.

"Before we left, before we even _thought_ of leaving, we threw your mom a birthday party. I wasn't as… experienced as I am and I hadn't hunted for awhile. Your mom; she got a papercut, that's it! It was one little papercut but the smell was so strong, so overwhelming, I lost myself. If Edward hadn't read my mind and threw her out of the way… well, you wouldn't be here." He looked back to the road, his teeth grinding. "That's when Edward decided that we had to leave; we had to protect your mom from us."

"Is that what you're going to do to me? Are you going to leave me here 'for my safety'?" I asked trembling.

"I don't know how safe you can possibly be if you're related to your mom," he laughed. We pulled up into the driveway and I got out.

"I'm going back so I can try to calm the others down, will you be okay here?" he asked. I nodded. "Could you please try to stay here?"

"I'll try," I smiled. He nodded once before pulling out of the driveway. As soon as he was out of sight I broke down. I kneeled on the sidewalk and cried my heart out before two cold, white arms made their way around my middle.

* * *

**okay.**  
i'm going to say this right now and i hope that everybody listens (or reads if you want to get technical on my ass)  
**number 1-**  
i am aware of the fact that Alice is six.  
i am also aware of the fact that Six-year-olds do not have the tendency to fall in love  
but you need to be aware of the fact that this is Fan**_Fiction_** dot net, not Fan**_ScientificallyCorrect_** dot net.  
i want my six-year-old to be in love  
so she is.  
(even if she doesn't know it yet)  
**number 2-  
**(along the same lines of number 1)  
i am aware of the fact that Fredrik is seventeen.  
i also am aware of the fact that Fredrik is two hundred and seventy-three  
you should be aware of the fact that Bella was seventeen at the beginning of Twilight and Edward was far past a hundred.  
you obviously didn't think that was creepy because you read New Moon which means that you were interested in what would happen within their relationship.  
just keep in mind that seventeen is still underage.  
if Fredrik's a "pedifile" than so is your beloved Edward.  
**number 3-**  
when i update **2** chapters in **one day.** i find it extremely offensive for you to review saying nothing but  
"good chapter- update soon."  
although it might not seem like it-  
i have a life.  
so nothing pisses me off more than when i take time out of my day to write **2** chapters and you tell me to "hurry up" instead of congratulating me or even thanking me.  
**number 4-**  
**_i love you BellyGnomes and Silidons_**  
they put actual effort into telling me which parts they liked the best  
(observe) 

**from BellyGnomes.  
**Good Chapter...  
It is a little weird that she thinks she is falling in love with him, like you said she is six...

:Favorites:

Carlisle paused for a moment before, "I'll get your mother."

(Poor Carlisle... he tried!)

"How did you deal with being with perfection when you have so many flaws? I mean, you were only human and he was—" Edward smirked, "well, maybe you thought you saw something in him or something…" Everybody but Edward started to laugh.

(I just love the way she treats Edward! I love him, but she totally puts him in his place!)

So... Bella, blah... I like this story being all about Alice... you have changed her personality a little bit, but I think it works and reflects the moment that she is in, definitely off in the beginning(esp. towards Edward)...

I don't know ,it just works. The love story angle would work if she was older... but at six it just feels a little too grown up. It would suck to "age" her but it might be the only way to make a real love story out of their relationship, otherwise it still is a 17( or 2 hundred and whatever) guy with a child which is creepy :)

Okay... I wrote another essay, oh, well. :D

**she's the reason i wrote number 2, but at least she had something to say that wasn't  
"good- write more"**

**from Silidons.**  
Oh wow! Love the end of the chapter!

'One reaction had never altered my existence as much as mine had.  
I blushed.'

Aw no, poor Alice! Hopefully the other five vampires are a match for a newborn vampire while Alice runs away. Although, I'd be too terrified...but not Alice. :D

'"How did you deal with being with perfection when you have so many flaws? I mean, you were only human and he was—" Edward smirked, "well, maybe you thought you saw something in him or something…" Everybody but Edward started to laugh.'  
I laughed at that :D she still won't acknowledge him :)

Lovin the updates!

Sili

**thank you guys so much!!!**  
you're the reason my sanity stays in check.

**STATS**  
here's something interesting,  
**349** reviews in total.  
**12** reminding me that alice is six and that this was wrong.  
**5** reminding me that 17 does not equal 6  
**67** reviews saying "good chapter! update soon." (not including those that say something else about the story- i like those.)  
and  
**7** demanding me to bring bella back.  
...  
yeah...  
...  
please let me write my own story  
at my own pace.  
otherwise i'll just send the story to BellyGnomes via MySpace.  
(yay for MySpace!!!)

okay,  
i'm done with my rant.  
i hope to talk to you in the future...

-the**envy**lover

disclaimer- Twilight © and all of its contents are owned by † **Stephenie Meyer** † and not me.


	23. listen to Jasper

**(this space intentionally left blank)  
**-the**envy**lover

**Not Another Bella and Daughter Story**

"It's okay," Fredrik soothed. He held me in his arms as he sat on the sidewalk. My arms wrapped around his neck and I cried into my sleeve.

"I was… so scared. I was scared that my mom, she was going to kill me. If Jasper hadn't… I wouldn't…" I sobbed as Fredrik held me closer.

"We need to get you inside," he stated as he picked me up.

"No, I don't want to go in there, not yet." He sighed as he carefully took off his shirt without letting me go. When it was off completely he set it on me as a blanket.

"I don't want you to get a cold, it's raining." I hadn't even realized that it was pouring all around us. "We can't just leave you out here."

"I'm not going in that house." He sighed again and headed to the forest. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to my house," he announced. Under his breath he muttered, "Let's hope the others aren't there."

When we got to the forest he told me to hold on tight and close my eyes. I did and he took off. I made the mistake of looking up at him and immediately felt queasy.

We were going fast. Not regular fast, more like **fast.  
**  
It was like you took seven train engines, strapped them to your moped, and then sped downhill. I tried to make out the different shapes as they flew by us but could only see a wall of green. Somehow Fredrik could see where everything was and managed to dodge the trees. I quickly closed my eyes again for fear of throwing up.

After a few minutes of running, Fredrik finally slowed to a stop in front of a small house. It was a single story house that closely resembled what mine looked like before the renovation.

"I don't live as extremely as you do," he explained as he set me down. I lost my balance and fell forward. Fredrik caught me with one arm and lifted me back up again. He smiled as he carried me to the front door. He turned the handle with his foot and smoothly pushed the door open.

"Aw, just like a little married couple," a woman's voice greeted. For some reason there was malice in her words.

"Damn it," Fredrik muttered as he ran back out of the door. We were stopped by a male vampire who stood just outside of the entrance.

"Now, now," he spoke, "you didn't think we'd let you get away with the bait, now, did you?" Fredrik growled at him. Bait?

"It does kind of look like her," the woman stated as she stepped out of the shadows. She had the wildest color hair I'd ever seen; a bright red. "Maybe he was some use after all…"

The woman tried to take me from Fredrik's hands but he kicked her arm. She got angry and smacked him in the face. The sound was so loud I had to cover my ears. Fredrik held me closer before he took off through the house. He found a window and jumped out of it back-first so I didn't get cut. We were almost to the forest when we were thrown to the side by the man. In the middle of the air Fredrik accidentally let go of me and I flew into the woman's hands.

"Thank you," the woman smiled as she took me away

"What's going on?" I asked hazily. I watched as Fredrik and the man started to fight. It was nothing like the little brawl between Alice and Edward I saw when I first came here, they looked like they were going to kill each other.

"Well, I'm kidnapping you and holding you hostage," the woman smiled.

"How much are you asking for ransom?" I wasn't afraid of the price; if anybody could afford it, the Cullens could.

"Silly girl; I don't need money, I need revenge," she smiled. "We're asking for your mother's head."

* * *

**i hate eye exams.**  
don't you?  
i bet the Cullens would,  
maybe i should write a one-shot about that...  
anywho-  
**wow.**  
people actually reviewed the last chapter  
which i definitely didn't think would happen.  
an awful lot of people admitted to doing the  
good chapter- update soon  
and some people wrote more than i had for the story  
(you should go read those reviews- they're really interesting!)  
**i loved how**  
some people obviously didn't read the rant at the bottom  
(those reviews made me laugh at their ignorance...)  
all in all,  
i was _extremely_ pleased with the feedback i got so  
**thank** **you!**  
to everybody who reviewed,  
you guys are amzing!!  
and to those who didn't review  
at least you didn't tell me to hurry up  
:D  
i love that too!!!

**i only need _9_ more hits to get to _10,000 hits_!!!  
...  
_8 more hits!!!!!_  
**XD

the first person to review after the count has reached 10,000 i will send something to  
...  
i'll send cuppercakes or something...  
:D

-the**envy**lover

disclaimer- Twilight © and all of its contents are owned by † **Stephenie Meyer** † and not me.


	24. kidnapped

**i'm celebrating 400 reviews and 10,000 hits with  
**a long chapter  
:D  
enjoy  
-the**envy**lover

**Not Another Bella and Daughter Story**

"What did my mom ever do to you?" I asked the woman. I couldn't think of a good enough reason for _anybody_ to be mad at my mom, much less a _vampire_.

"Your mom didn't do anything, it was her mate. Edward, I think it was, killed my love, now I must kill his," she ended with a smile. "A mate for a mate."

"Then who's the man out there?"

She looked behind us and sighed. "That's Laurent; he's not really good for anything but strength. Ah, here we are," she announced as we neared a metal door. She tucked me under her arm as she unlocked it with a key she had. The door clicked several times before she opened it and threw me inside. I heard a snap as I hit the back wall on my right side and landed on my stomach. I grabbed my side in a feeble attempt to block the pain but felt a small, hard lump; a bone that pushed against the skin. I realized that I had broken a rib and I started to cry softly.

"The cameras don't pick up sound as well as I'd like," the woman's voice said over a speaker.

"Cameras?" I asked. In the darkness I couldn't see even see my hand in front of my face.

"James always believed in a good show. We have some night-vision filters so we don't miss anything. Please, scream for help, beg for freedom, and whatnot; it's good television." I heard her laugh.

"I won't do it if you want me to," I spoke. She stopped laughing.

"Listen, twerp; you'll do as I say or I'll make you."

"What? Are you going to kill me? You're going to kill me anyways, so the sooner the better." My conscience mind screamed at me to shut up but after what I had been through today I was becoming hysterical. The door clicked before it flew open and the woman stomped inside. She picked me up by the hair and held me up to her face.

"I know how to hurt. Don't you dare provoke me, or I will kill you." She picked up my right hand with her left hand and entwined our fingers. She started to push my fingers back and one by one the bones shattered. "Slowly" snap "and" snap "painfully" snap. I screamed bloody murder as each finger fell limp under the weight. She smiled at her accomplishment and threw me to the wall again, this time breaking a few ribs on my left side.

I rolled myself into a ball in the corner as I waited for her to leave me in the darkness again. When I didn't hear the door slam I looked up and saw as something was thrown into the room with me.

"Well, this should be interesting," the woman stated. "Goodbye."

The way she had said it made me afraid of what had been thrown in. I slowly crawled to where I thought it had landed and lightly touched it. It was cold, really cold, and it twitched as soon as I had touched it. I wondered what it was until it spoke.

"Alice," Fredrik forced out. He must have lost the fight with Laurent. "You're bleeding." I felt the liquid as it traveled out of where my fingers were broken to my elbow. Pieces of my finger bones broke through the skin. I shoved the hand under my shirt and winced with the pain. I moved back to the wall where I was before and kept my hand under my shirt.

"I'm sorry," I spoke.

"You shouldn't be sorry. You did nothing wrong." His fists pounded against the wall on the other side of the room. "This was completely my fault; I should've known that they would be here, I shouldn't have even thought of it as a possibility, I don't know what I was thinking."

"What's going on? Their eyes—they're red, what does that mean? How come your eyes aren't red?"

"When a vampire has red eyes it means that they drink human blood. Your family and I don't drink human blood so our eyes are this yellow color. There aren't that many of us who have decided to live like this, so a vampire with yellow eyes is actually really hard to come by," he explained.

"So why aren't your diets the same?"

He hesitated before answering, "Because this isn't my coven. Victoria and Laurent found me at this house when they were tracking your mom. They followed your whole family to try to get close to your mom and somewhere within that time frame they saw me with you. They… told me to bring you to their house. When I told them that I wouldn't do it they…"

"They what?" I asked concerned. If they did anything to him I'd…

"They threatened me; with your life." He sighed. "This afternoon, you were walking alone. Please don't _ever_ walk alone again."

"You mean if I ever walk again." After a long moment of silence Fredrik hit the wall again.

"Please, stop the bleeding. You have no idea… how… _hard_…it is…" he pleaded.

"Don't breathe while I wrap it," I warned him. I pulled my hand out of the shirt carefully, trying not to bump it or hurt it again. I took the shirt that Fredrik had given me and gnawed at the shoulder seam. When it had come partially undone I stepped on the body of the shirt and ripped the sleeve off with my left hand. I set my right hand on my knee over a section of the fabric. I carefully wrapped the broken fingers together, holding in my screams. When I was done I let go of the breath I was holding and turned to where Fredrik was sitting.

"How is it?" I asked him. He drew a breath and hit the wall again.

"Slightly better."

I started at the other sleeve so I could add another layer. When I finished I turned to Fredrik again.

"How is it now?"

He sighed. "Manageable."

We sat in the silence for a long time. I sat there, just thinking while Fredrik sat across the room, trying to not kill me. We must have been in the same positions for hours before I yawned involuntarily.

"You should sleep, we're going to be here awhile," Fredrik told me. I shook my head even though I wasn't sure if he could see me.

"I'm staying awake as long as I can," I announced with a yawn. Soon afterwards I fell asleep.

* * *

**wow.**  
i'm tired.  
:D  
i don't know what time it is where you are but it's 1:24 am here.  
my dad takes too long on the computer...  
:D  
well,  
i forgot what i was supposed to write here,  
something about  
**yay 10,000 hits  
**or  
**yay 400 reviews**  
XD  
i love you guys so much and i'll try to update as much as i can  
:)  
poor alice,  
i don't even know if she'll make it out alive/a human.  
i wonder if she's even going to make it out...  
o.O  
i'll find out a few minutes before you do  
:D  
i was supposed to go to the Anime Festival of Orlando tomorrow  
-tear-  
well, i guess it was today...  
i'm going to have to get to sleep...  
sleep,  
i remember sleep...  
...  
i love you guys 

-the**envy**lover

disclaimer- Twilight © and all of its contents are owned by † **Stephenie Meyer** † and not me.


	25. tired of the beatings

**Some people are like a Slinky ©**  
not really good for anything  
but you still can't help but smile  
when you see one tumble down the stairs.

-the**envy**lover

**Not Another Bella and Daughter Story**

I woke up when Victoria slammed the door open and picked me up by the neck. I gagged as I tried to figure out what was going on.

"Leave her alone!" Fredrik growled as he attacked her. Laurent came out from behind and pinned him to the wall before he could touch her.

"Why don't you show your true self? You fight better when you're older," Laurent smiled as he held Fredrik's arms above his head. Fredrik snapped at him.

"Don't worry," Victoria started as she pulled out a knife, "We won't be here long." She smiled as she pressed the knife against my left arm and pressed down. My scream crackled because she still held my neck tight. She slowly dragged the knife down my arm towards my hand.

Fredrik threw Laurent off of him and attacked Victoria. She let go of me and I fell to the ground. I watched as Fredrik and Victoria traded punches and kicks. My arm started to bleed excessively so I pressed my shirt against it. The gash was at least an inch deep and about seven inches long. I looked up in time to see Fredrik thrown against the wall and Laurent attack me.

"No!" Victoria exclaimed as she held him back. "She's not for _you_." She threw him into the hallway before following him and shutting the door.

_She's not for you._ That means that I'm for someone else. I peeled the shirt off where the blood had dried and moved it to a spot with less blood. Fredrik banged against the wall again. I finally realized that he was the one.

They were torturing him.

They were going to keep us in here until he snapped. They were going to keep beating me until the scent drove him crazy. He'll have to live the rest of his life regretting that he had killed a human. I wasn't going to let that happen.

"Do it."

"What?" he asked hoarsely. I took the shirt off of the cut and he groaned.

"We won't win. We _can't_ win," I explained through tears. "When we stop the bleeding, they just make me bleed again. I…I don't think that I could stand any more. And you… I don't want you to have to deal with this," I raised my arm. "Please, just end it now."

"I can't do that to you," he forced out. He wasn't breathing.

"Yes you can! Please… it's an easier death than being beaten or starved. I wouldn't blame you, and the video; the video will prove that I wanted it. Please…"

"NO!" he exclaimed. "I… I won't live without you. I won't carry on knowing that I…" he sobbed. "Don't make me…"

I got up and walked over to him. I sat in front of him and held his arm.

"I want this. Please… I'll die either way, but this way I'll be happy," I forced a smile. This was it. I was going to die.

His arm disappeared from under my hand and suddenly he was breathing on my neck.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. "This was all my fault."

"Don't be," I told him. "This isn't your fault; it's theirs."

He licked my neck; marking where he was going to bite.

"I love you…so much," he said into my ear.

"I love you too," I told him.

He set his teeth against my neck; steadying them on the surface of my skin. Suddenly he pulled back and set his forehead on my shoulder.

"I can't do this. Please, forgive me, but I just… can't…"

I cried silent tears as the door slammed open again.

* * *

**  
I was originally** going to stop it where it said  
"on the surface of my skin"  
and i was going to say  
"wouldn't it suck if i just ended it here?"  
and i was.  
...  
i decided to be less mean-  
even though that would make me laugh...  
:D 

okay,  
so a lot of you were wondering about Laurent,  
he's alive because he wasn't in Forks with the werewolves because Bella wasn't there  
isn't that cool?  
:D  
i'm such a loser...

-the**envy**lover

disclaimer- Twilight © and all of its contents are owned by † **Stephenie Meyer** † and not me.


	26. whoops

**this chapter is dedicated to BellyGnomes**  
i'm sorry but there are no flaming llamas in this chapter  
(there's still hope for the future though)

-the**envy**lover

**Not Another Bella and Daughter Story**

The door slammed open and I was forcibly taken from Fredrik. I winced, expecting the worst, only to have somebody hug me.

"You're safe now," Alice assured me. I threw my arms around her and held her tight.

"What do we do with this one?" Emmett asked from behind me. He held Fredrik up by the back of the neck. Fredrik just looked down. Edward appeared in the doorway and growled at him.

"Kill him."

"No!" I exclaimed as I tried to get out of Alice's hands. She wouldn't let me go. Emmett carried him out of the room, still holding him by the neck. "Stop it! Don't do anything to him!" I yelled. I started crying hard.

"It's okay," Fredrik said as he looked up at me. "This was my fault and Emmett _did_ tell me what would happen if I hurt you…"

"But you didn't!" I exclaimed. "Watch the video; it was Victoria! Victoria threw me against the wall those times, she's the one that broke my fingers, she's the one who sliced me open!" Alice held me closer. "He didn't hurt me even when I asked him to!"

Emmett's head snapped to me. "What?" I stared up at them, realizing what I had just said.

"A couple of minutes ago I had… given up. I… I asked Fredrik to kill me. Vampire bite seemed easier than starvation," I cried softly. "Please, don't hurt him… watch the video, see what he's been through…please…"

That was when I blacked out.

**†**

I woke up to the sound of consistent beeps and white walls. I groaned; I didn't like hospitals…

"You're awake," Fredrik's voice called to me. I sat up fast but felt him push me back down. I smiled.

"You're alive."

"And apparently you are too," he laughed. "Alive and together; that sounds really good right now."

I smiled up at him as he smiled back. A fake cough broke the silence.

"Oh yeah," Fredrik explained. "We're not going to be left alone for quite a while now. It's part of the whole not killing me deal."

I strained my neck to see Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett waving back at me. I plopped my head on the pillow and groaned. As soon as I did my side ripped in pain.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked as I grabbed my left side.

"Well, you _do _have a tendency to attract trouble but I don't think that's mental. Maybe you just have bad luck," Fredrik answered sarcastically. I pretended to be mad.

"What's _physically_ wrong with me?"

"Two broken ribs on your right side, three on your left. You have severe bruising all over your body, but most of it is on your sides, neck, and knees. Four fingers on your right hand are broken in two places each and you have a deep gash in your left arm," Jasper listed.

I groaned again.

"You alright?" I asked Fredrik.

"You don't need to worry about me," he smiled.

"So, you watched the video?" I asked the four sitting. They tensed.

"Yes," Rosalie snarled. "We did."

"So Fredrik is safe?" I asked hopefully. They all looked up to him.

"For now," Emmett growled. I sighed in relief.

"Don't celebrate yet," Alice scolded. "We're going to have to go over some new rules…"

I listened as they each set rule after rule for me. I seriously did not know if I could remember them all, much less follow them.

"And last but certainly not least," Alice announced.

"No alone time with Fredrik," they said in perfect unison. Fredrik started laughing on the side.

"Fine," I sighed.

"One more thing," Emmett added. I groaned; like there wasn't enough for me to remember already… "When we move, you two are not allowed in each other's rooms, got it?"

"Move?" I asked blankly. Slowly but surely the rest of the sentence registered. "Each? Rooms? Wait…" Okay, so it took a while…but suddenly;

"You're living with us?" I exclaimed as I threw my arms around him. He laughed and set me back on the bed.

"Only if you want me to," he said as he kissed my forehead. The four on the other side of the room jumped out of their seats. "Isn't that funny? I wonder how often they'll do that…" Fredrik asked himself and he kissed my forehead again, receiving the same reaction. I laughed with Fredrik as the others took their seats again. Fredrik sat with me on the bed and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"I love you," Fredrik said as he turned to me.

"You know what? I love you too," I smiled as I kissed his cheek. He grinned.

"More rules!" the others exclaimed.

I groaned as I listened to what age was acceptable to do what; like holding hands, kissing, and dating. Fredrik held my hand and smiled. When I thought they were finished I realized that they had forgotten something. I blushed and looked to the right side of the room as I tried to clear my thoughts. Fredrik must have noticed too, because he was actually brave enough to ask.

"Yeah, but what about sex?"

**The End.**

* * *

**haha,  
Whoops...  
**i accidentally ended the story...  
:D  
there might be a follow up chapter but otherwise-  
this is it.  
:D  
so much for my rants about pedifiles...  
well, he waited for two hundred ad seventy three years,  
I think he can wait another twelve or so... 

what a way to end the story eh?  
i don't think i've ever ended a story that was more than three chapters...  
it feels...  
weird.

hmm,  
it's over...  
...  
i don't think i can fully grasp that yet.

keep a lookout for more chapters or a sequel and such,  
I'll do it if i can come up with a plot and enough reviews

-the**envy**lover


	27. 11 years later

**i am proud to say that**  
Fredrik survived his comment.  
he had to run fast;  
but he suvived.  
:D  
-the**envy**lover

**Not Another Bella and Daughter Story  
****Eleven Years Later.**

I always said that rules were made to be broken.

So, there I was in my room, under Fredrik (fully clothed) breaking the '_don't go in each other's room_' rule, the '_don't be alone with Fredrik_' rule, and the '_don't let Fredrik's hands travel up your shirt_' rule all of which I think are completely absurd. I mean, Fredrik waited for me to grow; it's about time he got something for his efforts. Of course we haven't traveled past shirtless in case of, well, death. But Fredrik doesn't push me so it's all good.

As long as nobody finds out.

"They're coming," Fredrik whispered as his lips wondered away from mine. I reached up and started to kiss him again.

"Tell me when they're a few steps away," I mumbled against him. After a few seconds he tapped my shoulder. I reached out and pounded the stand with my fist.

"Ah, shit," I exclaimed. Fredrik smiled.

"What happened?" Emmett's voice sounded from outside the door.

"I ran into the stand again and cut my toe."

"Do you need help?" he asked.

"Don't come in, I'm bleeding," I smiled as I reached up and nibbled on Fredrik's lower lip.

"Oh, okay," Emmett replied hesitantly. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I can handle it; can you get me a few band-aids though?" Please, just leave so I can be with Fredrik.

"Sure." He left and I turned back to Fredrik.

"How can you say that with such a straight face?" he whispered.

"I can't," I laughed. "But he can't see my face now, can he?" Fredrik smiled before he dove back in.

"Here you go," Emmett announced as he slid some band-aids under the door. Fredrik got off of me so I could go get it.

"Have you seen Fredrik?" I asked Emmett.

"Nah, have you?"

I laughed. "If I had seen him, do you think I would be asking you?"

"Guess not," Emmett laughed back. "You need to get ready; we need to leave for school in three minutes."

"You know; we wouldn't be late so often if you gave me enough time to get ready."

"Yeah, I know; that's why I don't," he laughed. "Take extra long today; all we're doing is notes in Chemistry." He walked away and I sighed. When we first moved, when I was six, they had put me in a first grade class again (with Fredrik). I had gone through school as I would've normally and I finally got to the age where I had classes with my parents.

Joy.

This year I was with Edward, Alice, and Fredrik in eleventh grade. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Mom were posing as seniors because they looked slightly older. Mom had entered the school system again a couple of years ago after several years of intensive training. She had really bad days but nothing too drastic; she still remained human blood-free.

"Give me your shirt," I ordered Fredrik.

"Why?" he asked smugly.

"I bet I smell like you and you smell like me. We can say that we gave each other one of our shirts; now come on!" That was the technical reason; the other reason has something to do with…

He shrunk into the six-year-old I had fallen in love with and slipped his shirt off. He threw the shirt to me and I caught it disappointedly.

"Why so sad?" he asked sarcastically. I glared at him and threw him a pink shirt. I held up his shirt and sighed. He appeared as a seventeen-year-old right behind me and grabbed my waist. "If you wanted to see me shirtless you should've just said so," he breathed into my ear.

"'So'," I repeated and turned around. He was… well, perfection. I touched his cold, hard chest and smiled as I thought about when I was going to be turned.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Tonight."

* * *

**okay,**  
i need a plot.  
now. 

I wrote this yesterday after i had written the last chapter,  
around 2:30 am...  
:D  
i realized that it was much more fun to write about Alice as a teenager than a six year old;  
now she can kiss Fredrik without you guys throwing the "pedifile" word at me.  
after a while it gets rather depressing...  
...  
anybody wanna give me a plot?  
XD

-the**envy**lover


	28. Sequel

**hey guys!**  
i guess i kinda forgot to tell you guys that i already made a sequel...  
(**whoops!**)  
XD

well,  
go to my page and click  
"Just Another Bella and Daughter Story"  
and be happy

:D  
well,  
i'm sorry to those who have found it and are getting this message,  
for you guys i have more news-  
**my first one-shot is up**  
go to the site and read it  
:D

If you join the group i will message you everytime i update it,  
or you could always just check it every now and then...  
...  
go join the group;  
it's easier...  
XD

-the**envy**lover


End file.
